RED
by 27elliee
Summary: Before Ana leaves at the end of book one, Christian has something to say. No Cheating! HEA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _"_ _Don't, please." I recoil from him. There's no way I can tolerate his touch now, it will slay me. "I can't do this."_

 _Grabbing my suitcase and my backpack I head for the foyer._

"RED" Christian shouts, I turn with the speed of lightning to see, tears running down his face.

"What?" Im flabbergasted. Did he just safeword?

"I can't, Ana. I can't watch you leave me. Please." He drops to his knees in front of me, I let go of my suitcase and backpack before stroking his hair.

"I have to leave, Christian. You said I can't love you. Well I do. I'm in love with you, on the plane home from Georgia I sat back with my eyes closed and I could see myself in your bed, with you by my side and our child in the middle of us. That's not what you want. You don't even want a real relationship, you want a perfect submissive. I can't be that. I didn't safeword, I couldn't. I can't trust myself. If I stay here while pretending to be the perfect submissive for you, I'll lose myself. I'll lose who I really am in a storm of pain and pleasure with bursts of lightening filled with ostentatious gifts. That's not me. I need hearts and flowers." By the end of my speech my throat is sore.

"Can we try, please." The broken man at my feet, whose hair fills my hands pleads

"I want to be the perfect submissive for you but I can't. I have to choose myself. If I become your submissive, I'll get you but I'll lose myself. I've seen my mother lose herself, give me up for a man when I was a child and I can't do that. I can't lose myself."

"Let's start again, we could go on a ... date?" He's so hopeful, little boy lost.

"What way would we try, Christian? The so called date we had at the Heathman where we discussed hard limits and butt plugs?" The scorn in my voice matching the sneer on my face worthy of the most blood purist Slytherin there ever was.

"No. I want a date like we had in Georgia where we went gliding, when we were happy together."

"How long will this normality last..." I begin

"Forever. I never want you to leave." He interrupts.

"That's not what I meant. How long will the normality last before you want to start beating me for an arbitrary crime?" My sneer is back.

"I can't do that to you Anastasia. Please, give me another chance. Please." My fingers stroke his hair, there's a wetness. He must be warm. I stroke his cheek, no. Oh. It's my tears falling. I do need him.

"I... I need to talk this through." My scorn is gone, now I'm just confused.

"How about we talk to Dr Flynn?" He suggests looking up at me with hope in his bloodshot eyes.

"Okay." I smile, dropping to my knees so we're face to face. Our lips meet. The kiss I soft and innocent, full of hope.

 _A/N let me know what you think & if _I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Thank you all so much for your kind reviews & giving me the confidence & drive to work hard on this! Please keep it up. **

We're sat on his couch, our thighs together holding hands. It's half eight in the morning.

"Dr Flynn can see us at eleven, this morning." Christian announces after reading a text, presumably from Flynn himself or his secretary. We sit in awkward silence until my stomach grumbles breaking the tension by bringing smiles to our faces.

"I guess I'll start making breakfast." I mumble leaving him on the sofa thankful to be able to not have my face towards him so I can let my tears flow. They get worse and suddenly I'm in a pile on his kitchen floor howling. I know how today will end, we'll never see each other again. There's no way we could work. I don't want to be like my mother and constantly hurt myself along with those around me just for some quick passion that never lasts.

I'd barely been on the floor a second when his arms were around me lifting me into his lap, his lips tenderly kissing my hair.

"This is never going to work is it, Christian?" I manage to choke out before the tears take over once more.

"We'll work it out, we'll find a way." He assures me his voice forceful.

"How d-d-do you you kn-know?"

"How do you know you love me?" He asks disregarding my question offering me a tissue so I can blow my nose.

"I smile when I think of you, even when you're being annoying. I want to smile with you in your good moments, and hold you during your bad ones. I worry about you when I'm not with you, even when I am. When I wake up next to you I'm happy because I'm with you, actually whenever I'm with you I'm happy. When I look at the future you're in every vision. I'll still love you when we're old and you're not as beautiful because you always will be beautiful. I can see myself marrying you, holding you, being with you for the rest of my days. I want to have your babies, watch them grow into the wonderful people they're going to be." I confess, more tears fall after I speak. Mourning the future that can never be.

"That's how I feel, apart from the kids. I've never really wanted kids."

"How comes?" I ask, our eyes are meeting and in his arms on the kitchen floor I feel content.

"I'll never be a good father, I'm too fucked up." The scorn in his voice matching mine from earlier.

"I'll never let you be a bad father, Christian, I promise." I vow.

"Does this mean you'll give us a chance?"

"Yes. I love you, I can't let that love go. I've never felt this way." I promise, still unsure. I want to believe in him and us.

"I also know I love you because I held you tissue when you blew your nose and wasn't disgusted at all, anyone else even my mother or Mia I'd be grossed out. Not you. I'll hold your tissues forever." His smile looks like it could light up this whole town.

The morning passes quickly in a sprint of scrambled eggs, separate showers and hope. All too soon it's finished, we are currently in Dr Flynn's office. I'm absolutely terrified.

"So Christian, Ana why don't you tell me why you're here." The kind looking English man with an upper class London accent begins. I look to Christian pleading with him to begin, I can feel the tightening in my stomach of anxiety.

"Ana asked me how bad being a submissive can get, so I used a belt on her." Silent tears run down his face, he's looking down I know he's ashamed. I almost miss the slight glare Flynn directs to Christian before he addresses me.

"Okay. Ana, can you tell me how you felt throughout this?"

"Pain."

"Just physical?"

"No, the physical pain was nothing compared to how it made me feel inside.

"Which was?" Flynn probes, Christians head is still down. I take a breath and hold his sweaty hand. We're here to become stronger together, this is the first step.

"Degraded, alone, hated."

"Why did you ask Christian to do this to you?"

"I already knew I was in love with him, I also knew he didn't want any relationship other than a contractual one. I decided that even if he was doing these things to me, it didn't matter as long as I had him. I needed to prepare myself."

"What happened when you left the playroom?"

"I ran to my room, I couldn't. I just couldn't stay with him. What I felt inside, I realised that love wasn't enough."

"So why did you stay?"

"I had my backpack and suitcase packed, I was almost at the elevator when..." I look to Christian, his hand squeezes mine. "Christian shouted red. He safeworded. I couldn't believe it."

"Why couldn't you believe it?"

"In the contract when one of you safewords, the other stops what they're doing. I looked to him and he was devastated, my heart broke leaving him like that. I couldn't just walk away from the person I love most in the world when he was just breaking in front of me." Christian squeezes my hand again.

"Christian, why did you safeword?" Flynn asks after handing us each to wipe away the tears on both of our faces.

"I couldn't lose her. Seeing her walk away from me was the worst feeling I've ever felt. In my entire life. It was as though I had been burned all over by a million cigarettes." He pulls me into his arms so I'm almost sat on him, I hold his hands in mine.

"I'm not leaving you, I promise." I hold his face in my hands and kiss him passionately, trying to pour my love into that one kiss. We break apart when we hear a cough from Dr Flynn.

"Christian, Ana I think you both need to be honest with each other. If you're serious about being together you can't build a solid foundation of lies, or lies from omission." I nod, I need to speak about husband number three. Christians arms wrap tighter around me.

"I'm sorry from what you're about to hear." His words full of trepidation.

"Just tell me. No holding back, no frills." I command.

"My biological mother was a prostitute. She was also a crack addict. I mainly refer to her as 'the crack whore'. She would forget about me and I'd go days without eating because she was so fucked from the drugs. Her pimp would beat her, when she was passed out from the blows or drugs he'd turn to me. He'd beat me, or burn me with his cigarettes." Christian confesses.

"Oh my love." I cry holding his face once more, lightly tracing his beautiful features with my fingers. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. It does explain some things." I admit.

"You're not disgusted with me?" His eyes wide, his mouth open, forehead creased. Then it falls into a frown. There's more he hasn't told me.

"Of course I'm not disgusted with you, love. I already said, I want to take that jump and be with you. That means we're going to be a a team. It's not you against your problems anymore, it's us both together against them." I vow.

"That's a very good way of looking, Ana. Christian, why don't you carry on."

"All of my submissive's were brown haired and petite, so they'd look like my mother."

"You wanted to have sex with your mother."

"No. I wanted to beat women who look like her."

"So you could punish her, beat her, because she neglected you and died before anything could happen to her for child endangerment. Neglect is abuse, so by dying in your eyes she escaped justice." I think for a second, then I remember! "The contract! You had control over almost every aspect of your submissives lives, or at least their well-being. You made sure they ate enough, exercised, got enough sleep. Your mother was so out of it on drugs she couldn't do that for herself, so you're making sure the women you see as your mother are well cared for. When they're not being punished for neglect."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Please keep reviewing! If you have any suggestions let me know! Thank you all so so so so so much!**

They were both dumbfounded, Flynn found his voice first.

"That's an astute summery, Anastasia. Christian, do you believe this to be the truth?"

"Yes." He's still astounded.

"Christian, when you look at me do you see your mother? When you hit me with the belt did you see her? When you hold me, protect me, make love to me, fuck me do you see her?" I suppress a giggle when I think he looks like a dog as he shakes the shock from his face.

"No. That's why you're so different." He takes a deep breath.

"I've almost never seen her when I look at you, the last two hits with the belt I saw her. It terrified me." I move into his lap.

"Christian, we're never doing that again. If you begin to view me as her at any moment sexual or not safeword and we'll talk okay?" He nods kissing my hair. "Is there more?" I ask pointedly thinking of Mrs Robinson

"You know mostly about Elena."

"How do you feel about her, Ana?" Flynn asks

"Mrs Robinson..." Flynn's laughter interrupts my beginning.

"I'm sorry, that was unprofessional." I blush.

"I think she's a pedophile."

"Ana... she's not."

"Yes she is, Christian." I interrupt his interruption, and move so there's now a tiny gap between us, we're still holding hands.

"I think she's a pedophile. She was friends with your mother, so she must have known at least some of your issues." I question, he nods guiltily. "She used the information given to groom you. Chances are you aren't the only teenager she's abused this way, since it's over a decade later and you're still under her thrall."

"You make it sound like she's a vampire." Christian frowns. I hold my tongue on my 'sucking' joke.

"Christian we don't have to delve into this right now, but think about this: how many other friends of you have? How many times has she told you that people wouldn't understand your lifestyle, causing you to cut people out? Including your family. How many of the negative thoughts you have about your self has she helped you overcome? Has she helped your issues? Outside of finding an outlet, which she then abused by keeping those who love you away from you. Like I said about your family?" He solemnly nods, Flynn looks like he's hiding a triumphant grin. I'm sure if we left now he'd look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Ana, is there anything you'd like to share?" Flynn asks a kind smile. I look to Christian, he squeezes my hand.

"You know my biological father died when I was a day old. He was in the marines, he died in a combat training accident. Then mom married Ray, he's army as well, they were married in June nineteen ninety. Then they divorced in July two thousand and six, she married husband number three in August that year. We don't really talk about him."

"Why not?" Flynn asks

"My mom took me away from Ray, who I consider my real dad. He's the man that raised me. And took me to Las Vegas to marry Stephen, he'd always made me a little uncomfortable. I'd just assumed I didn't know him well and resented him. My mom cheated on Ray with Stephen. That broke my home apart. A couple weeks after they were married, mom was working so it was just me and Stephen in the house. We'd been alone before, but this time was different." I take a long sip of my water, trying to procrastinate on telling the rest. Christian gives me a reassuring smile, squeezing my hand again.

"He came into my room, I was reading, he asked why I wasn't out with friends. I told him I didn't have any yet, he shouted that I wasn't pretty enough, I was too boring. He then started on about how when he imagined he'd have a step-daughter he thought it would be more fun. She'd have lots of friends around and she'd just be more fun. But no, he got stuck with me. He then pushed me to my bed and said if I was girlier if I wore more makeup had a push up bra I'd be sexier and he'd want me then. But I'm too ugly for him to want. Then he ... h... he punched me in the face and left." I take some deep breaths. Christians hand is squeezing mine so tightly it could break. I try to smile.

"My mom came home an hour later, I told her what happened but Stephen had already said to her that I'd slipped. She knew I was clumsy, she told me that if I couldn't accept that she was in love and happy then I'd just have to go back to Ray. If he wants you back, you're not really his daughter. Of course Ray believed me, he got a flight that night, and we were gone hours later. Their marriage only lasted until the next January. He hit her on New Years Eve so bad she ended up in the hospital, she divorced him and left. I think he'd hit her before that but I never asked and she never told. She moved back in with my grandma, in Georgia then married Bob in two thousand nine. She's happy, he's a really nice guy." I finish skirting around facts, but of course Dr Flynn isn't falling for that.

"You didn't move with her to Georgia?"

"No. After I left Vegas we barely spoke. The only time she contacted me was on Christmas Day when she called, for five minutes. When she got to Georgia she offered me to live with her but I didn't want to. We didn't speak for a few months, until my grandma and Ray conspired. They got me to Georgia, let me and mom speak. We spent about an hour in silence. She didn't understand why I didn't want to be with her, I didn't understand why she thought I would want to leave a stable home when for all I knew I'd be shipped to another state when she falls in love again and then if he turns out to be like Stephen I'd be back with Ray. I was happy with Ray, so I wanted to stay put. When I told, Well I shouted really. We came to an understanding. She was hurt I didn't trust her, but grandma and Ray got us to make peace. We're a lot better now."

"Is that part of why you decided to leave straight after the belt?"

"I couldn't be my mother. Staying in a toxic environment just for love. But, this isn't a toxic environment if we promise to not let it become that way." I smile up at my love. I trust him.

"We won't go back to that place again, Ana. No contracts, no rules." He promises.

"I think we can end here, Christian we'll stick to our regular meetings. However, if you hit a rough patch don't hesitate to call." He looks at both of us, I feel warm knowing we have someone there. Looking up at my man, I feel confident. Honesty, trust and love. We'll work it out. We get up to leave but Dr Flynn has something else.

"Christian, before we wrap this up is there anything specific you think you want Ana to tell you about?" After Christians no, I'm asked I can think of one thing.

"How many people have you slept with, including me?" I ask him, smirking.

"Ninety Four." He replies after a moment.

"If that number gets to ninety five no amount of security will protect you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Christian looks sheepish, Flynn looks impassive and I'm trying not to be jealous.

"Deal." He looks down taking my hand as we say our goodbyes to Dr Flynn leaving his office.

"You're driving home?" I say as he gets into the drivers seat, Taylor in the back.

"Home?" He smirks.

"Wherever we're going is home to me."

"Nice save." He retorts before starting the car.

"So, how are you not completely riddled with STDs & paternity claims after having sex with ninety four women?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"Always use a condom, get checked regularly. There's been a couple of slip ups with STDs, but nothing some antibiotics can't cure. And I'm completely clean and childless. Thankfully." He smirks.

"How did you get to have sex with all those people?"

"Just women. When I was Elena's sub she would get me to try other Dom's so she could observe my training." He begins his voice filled with disdain. "Then when I was training as a Dom she would get submissive's in their own training to observe my training again. That and my own submissives." He finishes his brow furrowed.

"Were you going to rent me out to other doms to further _my_ training" I ask the scorn back on my voice.

"No. You're mine. As my submissive you would have been mine, my responsibility I'll not have other people touching what's mine. That's in the contract." His scorn matching mine. "When Elena would do that to me I felt like the crack whore." His voice cracks, I think he's seeing a connection between Elena and his mother's pimp.

"You're starting to see how toxic she was aren't you."

"Yes."

"Put the radio on, we'll talk about this another time." I suggest hoping to ease the tension, it works as my favourite song comes on.

 _I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,_

 _He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,_

 _The other on my heart,_

 _I look around, turn the radio down, he says, "baby is something wrong?"_

 _I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song, "_

 _And he says,_

I sing (shout) the opening verse at the top of my lungs before Christian shocks me by joining in.

"I knew you had an eclectic taste in music but Taylor Swift?"

"Mia loves her, she's pretty good."

When we get into the Elevator is where the feeling changes, it's not soft and easy anymore. It's red. The good red. Passion, heat and above all love. I lean back against the wall with my head up, thankfully Taylor decided not to ride up with us. Or Christian told him not too. His hand caresses my ass forcefully through the navy denim. Before anything more happens the doors open into the foyer. I begin to walk quickly, give up and run to the bedroom, I can hear him following close behind me. Good. I pull my tshirt off and throw it to the floor, somehow I don't trip.

He overtakes me getting to the bedroom first, when I get there one shoe's by the bed the other out of sight, his shirt has landed hooked over the bathroom door knob. He's taking his jeans off while on the bed. He hasn't got any boxers on. I roam my eyes over his beautifully sculpted body. He's mine. All mine. He isn't my Dom, he's my partner. I undo my laces finally getting my converse off, yank my jeans down and I'm just in my underwear before him.

His hands reach out for me, I hold his forearms staring at his chest knowing the story wishing I could kiss every pain away.

"I know I'm disgusting." He mutters his head down, maybe baring his soul has had an effect on him unsurprisingly.

"Don't. You. Dare. Think. That. You are NOT disgusting, you are wonderful. You're my lovely boyfriend, partner whatever we are. You had some disgusting things happen to you, but they in no way makeup who you are. I long to touch you, but that will wait until you're ready. But never forget I love you." I smile holding his hands moving them to my waist so I can bury my face in his angelic neck.

"Say it again." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! Christian Trevelyan Grey. I love Christian Trevelyan Grey. I'll always love you." These are happy tears flowing between us now.

"One day you'll be able to touch me, I promise." He vows before kissing me forcefully, his tongue invading my mouth. His hands hold my waist to him, I don't know where to put my hands I don't want to touch him in the wrong place so they go into his hair, keeping his face on mine.

"Ow!" I yelp as he rips my panties off, I unhook my bra myself still kissing him throwing it somewhere to my left.

Christian breaks the kiss to lift me up and carefully place me in the middle of the bed, he takes his time kissing every part of my body, working his way up from the tip of my toes on my left foot all the way up to the top of my thighs, and back down again, then he licks my clit before placing a kiss on my pubic hair, and kissing up my body. All over my torso, even both arms and my fingers have been worshiped. He kisses my lips once more his naked body over mine, he's kneeling over me.

"Hearts and flowers Anastasia, always." He whispers into my next before kissing in that sweet spot below my ear.

"Forever and always, you and me." I breathlessly promise.

We make love slowly for hours, by the time we're sated it's gone three in the afternoon and we're both hungry for food instead of each other. I wear only a tshirt and Christians track bottoms, he wears the same.

We (I) put together a plate of cheeses, grapes, apples and breads.

"Do you have any Buffy DVD's?" I ask before we sit at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, in the media room."

"Eat and watch?" I suggest, he smiles brightly bringing our drinks so I can bring the platter we decided to share.

"Do you still want to go to that gala tonight?" He asks sounding reluctant.

"I don't have anything to wear!" I sit up straight in a panic.

"I can cancel, it's not a problem. We could go on that date tonight?" He smiles.

"Date tomorrow, snuggle and DVD's tonight."

"You seem different today?" He asks frowning.

"I'm your girlfriend, not your submissive..." I begin

"That means I can't ask you about yourself?" I take a deep breath before I respond.

"Can I finish what I was saying?" He nods. "I'm your girlfriend, not your submissive. You're not with me because of a contract, this is us together forever. Whatever happens from now will be okay, it's like a new confidence I have. I love you, when I tell you that you're not balking. We're working on our individual issues to be stronger. I'm not spending my Saturday stuck in your playroom tied up and roughly fucked, we're spending our Saturday making love and snuggling. I'm happy. And I start my new job Monday. I feel good." A lone tear falls down his cheek.

"I ... I love you Anastasia." He confesses

"Oh my love! I love you so much Christian." I reply kissing his cheek. He holds me closer, his hand making its way into my bottoms, stroking me. He's insatiable. I love it.

 **THANK YOU all so so much for your views, follows, favourites and reviews! It means the world. I'm enjoying writing this story more than I have any other Fic I've written. I know most of that is down to the amazing response I've gotten! Please keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I wake up on Sunday morning to the sun shining, and my hand on Christians heart. _SHIT._ I move it away.

"It didn't hurt." Christian says looking at me, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I refrain from touching his chest again, just in case it was a fluke.

"How did it feel?" I ask

"Perfect. I don't..." he trails off.

"I know."I lean over to kiss him, he pulls me so I'm lying straight on top of him our bodies pressed together. I kiss all over his face his forehead, nose, eyelids before finishing with his beautiful mouth. He kisses me back with a vengeance and we're lost in each other again.

We have a lazy morning snacking in the media room continuing our Buffy marathon from yesterday.

"I still haven't taken you out on that real date." He reminds me kissing my hair.

"Oh yeah." I reply only half paying attention.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We'll go at six, I have a plan." He conspires, a cheeky grin across his beautiful face.

"Yes, Sir. What should I wear?" I ask

"Jeans? Something warm and comfortable." My mind is running through ideas, I resolve to just be excited. Whatever it is, it'll be wonderful.

Later that day when I go to fill up our popcorn bowl I remember something! Running to my old room I find the little glider I bought Christian in Georgia.

"I got you a present in Georgia, I just remembered it." I say nervously.

"A model glider?" He opens the packaging like a kid on Christmas and spends the next four hours putting it together, pausing only to give me a thank you kiss, answer his phone.

It's just gone half five when we realise we need to start getting ready to go, Christian puts off finishing the glider to another time.

We almost lose ourself in the other as we get dressed. I'm thankful I unpacked my bags yesterday, now some of my clothes are mixed with his. Christian looks beautiful wearing black chucks, dark blue jeans, a beige turtleneck and black coat. I wear white chucks, dark wash blue jeans and a red sweater.

We hold hands down to the elevator, when we get to the car park he guides me to his R8 handing me his phone to choose what music we listen too and I decide on more Taylor Swift. I watch as we fly through the city, the beauty of the buildings and the harbour. Christian opens my door, we're going to dinner with a view of the harbour? How romantic!

"Where are we going?" I ask confused as he leads me to a pier away from the restaurants.

"The Grace." He replies with a smirk. "My boat." He clarifies.

"It's wonderful!"

"The best is yet to come." I wonder how much better it can get.

We step on the boat and I can see... there's flowers everywhere, a beautiful table for two is set up with a waiter stood with a bottle of wine. I'm in awe. He said he didn't do hearts and flowers? All I can see are flowers covering almost every surface, and our plates are heart shaped. My man.

We talk about my excitement mixed with trepidation about my first day tomorrow through our first course of smoked salmon, fresh salmon tartare, blinis cucumber salad with spicy cream sauce. Christian assures me that I wouldn't have gotten the job if I wasn't qualified for it.

"This is absolutely delicious!" I moan of our main course: mushroom and chorizo risotto.

"Moan like that again and we won't be finishing." Christian warns, I idly wonder if he's satisfied with our vanilla so far. I put it out of my mind when Christian's hand reaches out for mine across the table so we each have to eat one handed.

"What?" I ask grinning.

"I've never been happier. Ever. If you had never fallen through the door of my office that day, if Miss Kavanagh hadn't caught the flu, I'd be spending my Sunday night in my playroom having sex with a submissive. I was starting to get bored with it all, now I'm here with you." He tries to explain.

"If I hadn't met you I'd be alone on the couch full of anxiety about tomorrow. Instead, I'm here with my wonderful boyfriend. Do you believe in true love?" I ask

"I'm not sure."

"Neither am I it seems a little to fairytale for reality, but I think if we were meant to be together it would happen just in a different set of circumstances. Maybe we are each other's true love."

"You were only meant to be mine?" I snort at his reply.

"Of course Mr Possessive would see it that way."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't start something you don't want to finish, Anastasia." He warns his eyes dark.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Our waiter interrupts.

"Yes, thank you." Christian replies. Seconds later we're each presented with the most beautiful looking slice of chocolate cake, it has at least six layers with whipped cream on the side. I'm still staring at the beauty of my cake when I hear Christians deep moan, the sound goes straight to my core. I want him. I need him. I try a taste and my moan matches his.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." I say as I finish my piece, we didn't speak while eating our cake, it was too good.

"This is the best night of my life, Christian." I say as we sip our wine stood watching as Mac and Ed drive the boat into the marina. Christian usually sails with Mac or alone, but didn't want to tonight. Although he did promise to bring me out again.

That night, we lay together in bed still panting and sweating.

"Most of this weekend has been the best of my life." I confess focussing not the positives.

"I know one way to make it better?"

"Which is?" I retort, thinking of having him inside of me again.

"Move in with me." The look on my face must have been bad. "You don't have too. I just, I don't want to be without you." He explains further.

"You want to keep the magic alive?"

"Something like that."

"Can I get through my first week at first before another life change?" I whisper.

"Of course." His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Just because I'm not moving in right away, doesn't mean we won't be sleeping together every night. We'll just go to my place."

"So we're basically living together, just in two places. Each taking all of our things between two and confusing the hell out of my staff and both of us, deciding where to stay each night." I scowl at his perfectly worded and completely logical argument.

"Christian, please understand my point of view. Everything has happened so fast and I love you so much, I don't want to leave you but I'm terrified."

"I know, baby." He nods solemnly.

"Fuck it."

"What?"

"I'll grab some stuff tomorrow and get the rest Friday. I'll call Kate tomorrow."

"Really?" He grins.

"Yesterday morning I nearly left you, I nearly lost you forever. Deciding to leave you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do; I'm so glad I didn't, we have agreed that we are partners now, that you and me are forever and always. I'd rather work on us together, in one place than running off to my place when something goes wrong.

"We can work it all out together." He agrees.

"It's us against the world now, baby."

 **As of this moment over 7,600 people have viewed this story! That is truly astonishing and I'm so proud! Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Another morning we wake together with my hand over his heart, only this time his hand is over mine holding it in place.

"How does it feel?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Wonderful." He sighs blissfully, I lean over to kiss him not caring about my morning breath.

"I need to get ready, I forgot to pick out my outfit yesterday." I stop before we get completely lost in each other.

Five minutes later I'm sat on the floor of _our_ walk in closet wishing I had brought more clothes with me because I have nothing whatsoever to wear.

"What's wrong?"

"I have NOTHING to wear. I should have brought more clothes with me. I should have sorted this yesterday." I say frustratedly looking at him buttoning up his shirt looking delicious.

"Why don't you get ready normally, put just anything..." I don't let him finish.

"It's my first day, Christian! I can't just put anything on. I'm not still at Claytons. You know this." He takes a deep breath and I know I shouldn't have lost it I'm just in a mood and everything is pissing me off.

"It's only half seven. We'll drive together and swing by your apartment so you can get ready after breakfast. Then tonight we'll go and get the rest of your clothes." He resolves kissing me on the forehead.

"You're a genius."

"I didn't get to where I am today by being dumb." I roll my eyes. "I saw that Miss Steele."

"Spank me for it later. I'm going in the shower."

"I could always join you."

"Later, baby." I promise. I enjoyed being spanked with his hand, and I don't want him to lose who he is. We like kinky fuckery, just not extreme. I'm scared he won't be satisfied with me for very long.

At half eight I'm in my soon to be old apartment with Christian, I'm wearing a black turtleneck sweater, red trousers, black pumps with a matching red bag.

"How do I look?"

"Stunning." His voice low.

"Thank Kate's closet." I cheekily say as we walk back to his car.

"We'll go shopping one night this week."

"No, when I get my first pay check." I reply with a glare.

"Anastasia I, on average, make over one hundred thousand dollars every hour. I used to give my subs a new wardrobe and other expensive gifts. You're not a sub, you mean so much more to me. We've said we're partners, as partners we share everything we have." He implores.

"I do understand that, Christian I really do. But that much wealth makes me way too uncomfortable."

"I know, baby." I'm assured with a kiss on my forehead.

As we get closer to SIP my anxiety shifts from my boyfriends wealth issues to new job issues. Yay.

"You'll be amazing, baby. And you look delicious." Christian leers. I match his look, my man is delicious in his three piece grey suit.

"See you tonight, have a good day. I love you." I reply with a kiss.

I hold my head high praying I don't trip on my heels as I stroll into the fresh looking building and see Claire at the reception desk, I remember her from my interview.

"I'm Ana Steele, it's my first day." I nervously say.

"Mr Hyde will be here in a moment. You'll have to see Human Resources at some point during the day to make sure all of your personal information is correct." She's peppy, but very sweet. "And, here is Mr Hyde." Her face falls slightly when she mentions Hyde.

"Anastasia. Good to see you again." Hyde announces. "Shall we get started?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir." I nervously reply. Calling him sir makes me feel revolting.

We spend the rest of the morning going over my duties and where everything is. Jack keeps standing a bit too close but not close enough to warrant telling him off. On the plus side I'm now more confident about working here.

I'm grateful when lunchtime arrives so I can go to the deli across the street to call Kate. She's in for a shock. Luckily it isn't stupid o'clock in the morning there, Barbados is only three hours ahead of Seattle.

"Hey, Steele. What's up?" I can almost hear her smile.

"I have news!"

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" She shrieks

"Who's pregnant?" Elliot asks

"NOT ME." I shout trying not to laugh like a hyena.

"Oh. Then what is your news." She asks with trepidation.

"I'm moving in with Christian."

Silence.

"Kate, say something." I implore.

"Why are you moving in with him." The 'if you're not pregnant' implied.

"Because we spend every night together, and we love each other. We don't want to be apart."

"Okay."

"We'll still do girls nights, we don't have to live together to spend a night eating cookie dough in our pjs and falling asleep on the sofa. It just makes it more special because it won't happen a few times a week."

"I guess." Another deep sigh. "Elliot go away." She shouts. "Is he forcing you." She asks, her voice low.

"No, it was his idea but I'm excited about it. Moving to Seattle, having my new job, actually being in a relationship is such a change that adding this stress now makes sense to me. I'm happy about this. I promise."

"Okay, I was just looking forward to it being us in this new city and our apartment."

"Put it this way, we won't be keeping you up while we're having loud sex all night long and you two won't keep us up."

"Ana Banana!"

"It's always the quiet ones. I'll call you later or tomorrow when I'm not on my break."

"You can tell me all about your new job then! Love you."

"You too." I end the call with a smile on my face, I love my best friend.

I leave my desk at half five, waiting for me just outside the man door is Christian, a bouquet of pale pink roses in his hands.

"They're beautiful, Christian!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Smooth." I laugh.

It doesn't take us long to pack up my clothes. Christian takes a lot of joy in going through my underwear.

"I'm definitely buying you a new wardrobe." He says as we carry the four boxes filled with clothes down to the car.

"I don't need..." I begin to say as he starts the car.

"Ana, it's not about need. It's about want. No one needs lots of clothes, but I want to do this for you."

"It just feels too much."

"I know. I also have a present for you at home." I sigh.

"I think this is a situation where I just have to get over it."

"What makes you think that?"

"The only understandable piece of relationship advice my mom ever gave me was pick your battles, which makes sense. There is no point making a mountain out of a molehill."

"So I can spoil you?"

"Yes. However there is never going to be a time when I enjoy shopping."

"After dinner I'll finish my model glider, and you can go online shopping." He plans.

Over a delicious dinner of Mrs Jones's spaghetti and meatballs, I tell him all about my day, he laughs when I tell him Kate assumed I was pregnant, although his smile was replaced with a scowl when I tell him about Jack standing a little too close for comfort.

"If he does anything, let me know. I'll sort it out with Roach."

"What could you do, you SIP isn't a part of your company?" I wonder.

"It's going downhill as a business, so we're looking to buy it." His voice impassive.

"WHAT?!"

"I promise unless something happens I won't interfere with your job. In fact if it makes you feel better I can have Ros deal with anything to do with SIP."

"Fine." I sulk.

"Don't be mad, baby. It's not even a done deal, and we've been looking at branching out into publishing for months. SIP fits the bill on what we need. From what we've seen it's the people at the top that are ruining the company, not the editors."

"I'm letting a lot of issues go Christian, but I need you to understand that us being partners goes both ways. I don't want to be blindsided all the time. If you keep me informed of things, there'll be less chance of me wanting to kill you." I promise.

"As long as that goes both ways." He compromises. "If Hyde or anyone does something I want to know, so I can help before it becomes a mountain when it should have stayed a molehill." He's not even hiding his smirk at using my words against me. Wanker. My wonderful wanker, but wanker none the less.

"Do you want this?"

"What is it?" I ask looking at the Tiffany box he took out of his blazer.

"A present." He condescendingly replies opening the box for me to see.

"It's beautiful!" I sigh looking at the necklace with key pendant, it is truly stunning. It was a platinum key adorned with diamonds, and rubies in the shape of a dragonfly at the top.

"Keys are a symbol of a bright future, we share what I hope will be a lifetime of happiness together, including you being an amazing editor one day." He explains. I stare at the beauty of my new jewel with awe. I love it.

 **Thank you all so much! Keep the reviews, reads, follows & favourites up! I'm so excited that you love reading this as much as I love writing it! I have so much planned for our favourite couple. I'm so sorry I can't reply to all of your reviews, I do appreciate every single one. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **I apologise for any mistakes! The next few chapters will be mainly fluffy, because after that my wonderful readers shit is going to hit the fan. Enjoy!**

 _Still Monday 6th June_

"Kate answer your fu..." I frustratedly shout, before hearing her interruption.

"Fucking what?" She laughs

"I've called you twice already." I laugh, I can't even pretend to be angry.

"Sorry, we were at dinner then we danced. I left my in our room." She giggles, she's tipsy.

"How was it?"

"Amazing." She sighs. "Elliot can't dance for shit, but when he's with me it's like we're Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers."

"We're disgustingly in love with those two aren't we."

"Totally. I wouldn't change a thing! And we'll never have to worry if our boyfriends get along! It's a dream."

"I never want to wake up from this dream." I sigh looking out at the beautiful view of Seattle from the library. Christian is in his office either finishing his glider or working. I've never been more happy.

"Steele, you still there?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I'm in the library, just thinking about stuff."

"You've got it bad girl." I scoff. "Worse than me." We exchange stories of my first day, my clothes crisis and how wonderful Christian is being. She tells me about all the beautiful beaches, we decide at some point we should go on a couples holidays all four of us. We share a laugh about all the embarrassing scenarios we could get into before our goodbyes.

Half an hour later and I'm still stumped on what to buy staring at some site I found called net-a-porter. I'm tempted to call Kate tomorrow, that's not a bad idea actually.

"I FINISHED IT." Christian shouts as he comes into the library holding the completed glider with the care of a new parent.

"Wow! It looks great, I'm so proud of you." I kiss him deeply.

"Just a minute." He stops, he's never stopped us. Oh. I see him carefully put the glider on one of the bookshelves before stalking back, he's like a tiger stalking his prey. I love it.

"Christian." I moan before he's even touched me.

"I know."

"I said you could spank me." I say cautiously.

"Ana," He sighs

"We love kinky fuckery," I begin

"You said you couldn't trust yourself not to safeword." He reasons, pulling me closer into his arms.

"I know I did baby, but I like being spanked with your hand. I don't want either of us to just do vanilla, that's not you. And frankly that isn't me. Please Christian, just five times over my panties I want sprinkles on my vanilla."

"Well you did roll your eyes at me didn't you, and that's not a courteous thing to do."

"No it isn't sir, I'm sorry." I meekly reply my head bowed down, I'm tempted to drop to my knees in the submissive pose but I decide against it.

"Strip, leave your panties on." He commands.

"Yes sir." I reply beginning my task. I pull my sweater over my head, shaking my hair loose, before undoing my bra dropping it to the floor, I give my breasts a light squeeze as they're freed moaning as my thumbs rub over my hard nipples. I take my time undoing my pants, fumbling slightly with the buttons, then pulling them down achingly slowly, before tossing them to the side. I leave my new necklace on. Now I'm stood in front of my man who's sat on one of the plush chairs, I hadn't noticed him opening his pants and freeing his glorious erection. I may have no actual experience, but I've read enough books and magazines to know my man us hung, and hung well!

"Very good, Miss Steele." He huskily replies. "Now bend over my legs, grabbing onto your ankles."

"Yes, Sir."

"What are your safewords?"

"Red and yellow, sir."

"If at any moment you become distressed, promise me you will use your safewords. I will spank you five times. I do not wish you to be completely silent, but I don't want you to count. Neither of us will out. Do you promise and understand?"

"I promise. And understand, sir."

1

I groan

2

I moan.

3

I scream

4

Again

5

"CHRISTIAN." I scream for the last time. I can feel my arousal dripping.

"How was that?" He pants as I stand up. I can't control myself. I need to prove, to do something to show him, to ... I drop to my knees in between his

"Anastasia..." his confused voice wonders

"Shh." I say, looking up at him. His hands grab the arms of the chair. I rub his thighs over his pants then move up to his hips, not straying any further up, I move down and move my arms around him so my hands are caressing his ass. My mouth taking control. I kiss the tip of his erection, then lick him from his base to his tip, then back down, I lick down to his balls taking them both in my mouth, his erection lined up with my nose, I take a deep breath smelling him. His hands move from the arms of the chair to my hair as I suck his balls, taking part of the skin between my teeth, I begin to hum.

"Anastasia." He groans. One of my hands leaves his ass to pay more attention to his balls while his erection meets my mouth. I take as much as I can in, licking, sucking, biting, licking, sucking, biting, more and more. Until I hear my name once more. I know he's close. I begin to moan around him, I can feel myself getting closer, I moan once more, I suck harder and bite more, one more suck before I drink all of him. His entire body shakes as he comes, he just keeps coming in my mouth. Finally he stops and slouches against the back of the chair, completely spent.

"Was that satisfying, sir?" I grin.

"I'm so glad we're going to be together forever." He laughs. I move to straddle him, giving him a sweet kiss, rubbing his arms.

"You'll be the death of me Mr Grey." I groan feeling his already hard erection. I move my hands into his hair, so I don't touch him in a no go area accidentally.

He rips my panties off of my body, moving his erection to my entrance, I sink onto him feeling full, he grips my hips as I move up and down, his face in between my breasts nibbling wherever he can. I come in less than thirty seconds shouting his name, his grip on my hips keeping me moving over him until I'm at the edge again. I squeeze my inner walls around him, his hands and my hips working together to bring us over the brink. It works, my orgasm triggers his.

"You can touch parts of my torso." He says focusing on my hands rubbing his arms.

"We'll do a roadmap tomorrow."

"I'll guide your hand with mine." He replies sleepily.

We stumble to bed yawning all the way, I stay naked I'm too tired to care about modesty.

"How did your shopping go?" He had given me one of his cards after dinner.

"I just couldn't. Wherever I looked I focused on prices."

"Why don't I just have Andrea pick you out things?"

"Your assistant, Andrea?"

"Yes."

"She's to assist you with work things, not be your girlfriends personal shopper."

"Earlier you said..."

"I'll ask Kate to do it, she knows what I like and she won't mind spending your money." I interrupt.

"Okay." He sleepily replies, we've finally reached the bedroom. I get to the bathroom first giggling all the way.

"Ana!"

"I'll only be a minute." I laugh from the toilet. "Christian!"

"While you're there, I might as well brush my teeth." He laughs.

Soon enough we're holding each other naked in bed, I'm so glad I moved in with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **There will be some mistakes, I'm sorry in advance. Also: It was pointed out to me that I'm just following the books, yes I am. To a certain point. I'm setting Ana & Christian up so that in a couple of chapters they have a strong foundation to tackle the shit I'm about to put them through. Thank you all so much for your support. **

**Tuesday 7th June**

This morning I don't have a clothes disaster so we have extra time for shower sex. I'm proud that I still manage to make it into work five minutes early. I'm feeling very professional in a grey pant suit with a white shirt and black pumps.

"Ana, coffee." Jack barked as he stormed passed me into his office over five minutes late.

"How do you want it?" I asked the best smile I could muster gracing my face.

"Black, two sugars." He glares, hopefully the coffee will get the stick out of his ass.

"Yes, Jack." I replied scurrying into the break room.

The morning passes quickly, I don't even realise it's lunchtime until Jack stands over my shoulder and speaks to me.

"Are you going out for lunch, Ana?" He asks, shocking me. I was really into this manuscript.

"No, I've got lunch with me." I refuse.

"Okay. I'm going to the deli across the street." He says with a grimace, probably thinking about how long the wait will be. I shrug it off making my way to the break room smiling, I know my lunch will be delicious! Gail loves baking bread and made some focaccia with Parmesan cheese and red onion, the bread paired with Parma ham and followed by a vanilla cupcake equals a delicious lunch. I decide to email a picture of my food to send to Christian.

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Lunch

 **Date:** June 7th 2011, 12:10

 **To:** Christian Grey

Loving my lunch! Gail is amazing.

How's your day?

Love you,

Love Sick & Loving It

"Instagram?" A voice huffs. I turn to see a beautiful and curvaceous woman with dark skin; she's wearing a mustard yellow skirt, white blouse with black spots, black blazer and black shoes, her makeup is stunning.

"No I sometimes get so engrossed in something so I forget to eat, my boyfriend worries that with me in a new job that I'll forget, so I'm making sure he knows I'm eating." I indulgently laugh. "Do you want to join me?" I ask with a smile. She nods putting her tray down next to me.

"I'm sorry, thought you were one of those always on Instagram posting their lunch. My friend convinced me to join and all I see is peoples lunch." She rolls her eyes.

"Sounds boring! I don't even have a Facebook. I can never be bothered with stuff like that." I laugh.

"I'm Joy." She introduces.

"I'm Ana." We jokingly shake hands.

"Do you mind if I sit with you both?" Claire from reception asks, her peppy demeanour replaced with nervousness looking at me. I assume she and Joy already know each other.

"Of course you can." Me and Joy say at the same time before laughing at each other, Claire laughs as well, we finally stop laughing enough to eat. I notice Jack sitting at the table behind us with a couple of other editors carrying take out bags from the deli.

"I have to ask, Ana. Who's the hunk who picked you up yesterday?" Claire asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"My boyfriend, Christian." I say dreamily.

"He's not Christian Grey is he?" Joy laughs.

"Yeah." I admit looking down, embarrassed.

"Wow! You said, he.. I mean... people say... Joy begins.

"People say he's some kind of arrogant, aloof monster?" I question with a raised eyebrow. Joy and Claire nods sheepishly.

"He's not like that in private. When he's around those he loves he's completely different." I dreamily assure, hoping to change the subject.

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Lunch

 **Date:** June 7th 2011, 12:20

 **To:** Anastasia

Ditto. Hope you're enjoying it as much as me.

I love you too.

I have back to back meetings so my replies might be slow. I'm sorry.

I love you.

Just as Love Sick & Loving It

I grin seeing his picture of his lunch.

"He's replied hasn't he." Joy grins.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." Joy and Claire say together.

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Lunch

 **Date:** 7th June 2011, 12:23

 **To:** Superman

Go to work, or save the world. It's the same thing to me.

See you at half five.

I love you.

All yours.

I finish my reply to Christian before putting my phone in my bag to concentrate on Joy and Claire who have thankfully started to talk about some new movie I haven't seen yet. We talk more before Claire realises she needs a cigarette now before everyone goes outside and Joy wants to get back to her desk early so she can prepare for a meeting later. We decide to have lunch again tomorrow. I grin sitting back in my chair with a grin the Joker would be proud of. I'm making friends, I'm making work friends, I'm in a happy relationship. I sigh dreamily, then remember I wanted to text Kate.

 **\- I need a favour.**

 **Steele I'm in Barbados! What can I help with? LOL**

 **Christian's decided I need a new wardrobe & doesn't care about how much it costs. I'm just freaking out. I'm not gonna make an issue about his money, but I'm finding it hard to shop for myself even on some site called **_**net a porter**_ **I found when my budget is unlimited. So...**

 **I've got you! Send me a screenshot of the card details & your new address. I'm so excited! **

**I thought you might be, here's a picture of the card. Have fun!**

 **I will. Love you, I'll let you know when I'm done.**

 **Thanks, love you too.**

That seemed easy. I hope Christian understands what he's getting himself in for asking Kate.

My trip to Human Resources took minutes, thankfully they didn't need some form of proof of address. I made it back to my desk with five minutes to spare, I decide to make Jack's coffee before he gets to his office.

The rest of the day passes quickly and soon, I'm outside waiting for Christian to get here.

"Need a ride, Ana?" Jack leers standing so close our bodies are almost pressed together, I take a step back.

"No thanks, my boyfriend is picking me up." I reply with a fake smile.

"How sweet. See you tomorrow." He huffs striding down the street. Finally Christian's Audi pulls up.

In the car I warn him that Kate is doing shopping for me from Barbados.

"The card only has three million on it so she can't do too much damage." He shrugs going back to his emails.

"Okay then." I sigh in a daze.

"I know you said you didn't want to go on about it..."

"It'll take time getting used to, I doubt I ever truly will. But I'm coming to terms with it." I smile.

"I got a text from Jose today." I almost squeak.

"The photographer?" He growls.

"Yeah, He has an exhibit Thursday and I said I'd go. I can use my car that my lovely boyfriend bought me, and go straight after work if you don't want to come." I announce. We're partners but, I'm going to support my friend. I can't be bothered for this to become a fight.

"The friend who forced himself on you whilst you were incapacitated?" He growls again, I swear he's going to bark in a second.

"The one who I will be having words with the second I see him about that? Yes. The more I've thought about it, the more I realise he deserves a second chance." I implore.

"What if he does that again, Anastasia? What if he rapes you." He barks.

"I plan to get him alone tomorrow, completely alone, and I will tell him that if he does that again to anyone I will walk out of his life never to return. And I'll be telling my father." He looks confused at the last part. "Our fathers are friends."

"We'll go in Charlie Tango. The drive is too long, and we can't stay over I have a meeting the next morning and you don't want to miss a day on your first week at your new job." He concedes.

"I'm so glad you safe worded. I'm so glad I stayed with you." I smile,

"You were worried I'd not let you see your friend?"

"Every time we have a discussion and work things out together my faith in us as partners gets stronger." He takes my hand kissing it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Christian."

Over dinner he tells me about all of his meetings today, how they're hoping to open a factory in China but making sure their workers are treat just as good as they would here. He goes on a rant about how he hates knowing that people work hard for pennies and have no rights. I love how much he cares. He changes the subject asking me how my day was, I tell him all about how Jack offered me a ride home. He did not like that one bit. He was happy I made new friends, and sat up straighter as I mentioned how cute Joy found it that I was showing him pictures of my lunch.

I head to our bedroom to change after dinner, grabbing a permanent marker I head for his office.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" I ask from the doorway wearing only my robe and new necklace.

"Not long, why?" He asks not looking up from his computer.

"I was going to do that roadmap on your chest." I reply. He takes a deep breath.

"I.." He begins, still not looking at me.

"You're not ready." I say

"No, I'm sorry." He whispers, he still doesn't look at me.

"Christian, I can hold my hand upon your heart when we sleep. While we make love I can hold your arms or your hair. That's enough for me, one day I want to be able to touch you freely. But that is not something we can rush. There is no need to feel shame, or anything negative." I implore walking from the doorway to him. Thankfully his desk chair can swivel around, I pull the arm so he's facing me.

"I love you Christian." I kiss the top of his head, he still can't look at me. My poor broken man.

"Christian by your own admission, you're fifty shades of fucked up. And I love every one of those shades. One day I want to be your wife, one day I want to be the mother of your children, and I want to grow old with you by my side."

"What did I ever do to deserve you." He whispers leaning his head forward so his face is on my stomach.

"You're just you. That's all you need to be." I reply stroking his hair. his hands snake around me before stopping at my ass, then fondling it.

"Are you naked under here?"

"Why don't you find out." I flirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **I apologise in advance for any mistakes. Thank you all so much for reading this story and all of your reviews! I wish I could reply to every one, I've got a lot planned for our favourite pair. If you have any concerns, please message me!**

 **Thursday 9th June 2011**

"Sneaking Out early?" Jack snidely asks as he returns from his meeting to see me packing up my desk.

"It's half five." I nervously reply. He looks at his watch and grunts.

"So it is. See you tomorrow then." I nervously smile at him before leaving. I hope his moods settle, I love my job itself I'm learning so much. I just don't like Jack, at first he seemed okay now he's being an ass. Claire seems skittish around him as well, I put it out of my mind for now.

I've barely left the front door when Sawyer pulls up. Sawyer, my CPO. Christian "requested" I had security. He thinks that after the picture of us at my graduation made the paper, soon people are going to notice that we're together and cause trouble. I was going to argue, I assumed he thought I was incapable of taking care of myself, but I understand where he's coming from. He's scared. I feel better knowing all his family also have CPOs.

Finally we're at Escala, I need to get changed before Jose's show. I made the mistake of chewing too hard on my pen, now my lovely pale pink blouse has a navy blue splotch.

"Now that is a sight to come home to." Christian leers at me. I'm bent town wearing only a thong.

"I've ruined my bra." I sulk, my bra is stained as well.

"Give them to Mrs Jones, she's good with stains."

"Pick me out a dress, please."

"Okay. Why?"

"I kind of want to wear the sexy red one, but you'll probably be pissed about me going out in that and make me change. So I'm cutting out the middle man." I reason, he grins and kisses me on the cheek. While he picks my outfit I decide to put my hair into an elegant bun before making sure my makeup is okay, I've gone for a natural look. I stop when I see him holding the red dress.

"The sexy red one?"

"I'll be with you, I'll be jealous as fuck if someone goes too near but you like the dress so wear it." He shrugs.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We share a heated kiss. Before Christian pulls back.

"Elena called today. She wants to do go out to dinner with me tomorrow." He grins, not noticing my glare.

"Choose your next words carefully." I warn, my Slytherin sneer in place.

"I told her I had plans with you, she wanted me to cancel, then she wanted to come here, then she tried to come to my office." He says impassively looking anywhere but me.

"She's trying to control you." I tell him. I'm not in the mood for this.

"I know. After Saturday I'm going to tell my mom about her. Then I'll cut all ties." He confesses.

"Are you sure?"

"I talked to Flynn this afternoon, I can see more on why she isn't a good person. I'll tell you more later but, I've asked Taylor to not let her near me. She isn't allowed here. I don't want her anywhere near me. We may have to see her Saturday at the ball, but I'll do my best to avoid her." He promises.

"I'm so proud of you, Christian. Every moment of every day, even the moments when I'm pissed at you, you make me proud to be yours." I can tell he doesn't know what to say, he just kisses me.

"Hurry up and get ready, Charlie Tango awaits." He slaps my bare ass before leaving me indulgently shaking my head.

We walk into the gallery, and I'm in awe. Jose has such talent, we turn the corner and I see ... me. There's at least nine photographs of me, all different poses, one asleep.

"Did you know about this?" Christian asks his voice cold.

"No, I didn't. I promise." I shake my head. I don't like pictures of me, I don't even have social media. What is happening.

"I need to take this call, I'll be back in a minute." Christian promises with a kiss to my forehead. I go to another picture of me, in this one I'm asleep in mine and Kate's old apartment in Portland. I didn't even know he had his camera with him that day. We had a Star Wars marathon, it was only a few months ago. It feels like a lifetime ago. Couldn't he have at least given me some warning?

"Ana!" Jose is suddenly beside me, pulling me into a hug. "What do you think?" He asks grinning.

"I would have liked some warning." I say my voice cold.

"If I had told you, you would have said no." He defends with a grin.

"That would have been my right. Jose, you can't just put pictures of me in a gallery without my consent." I berate.

"Hey, if I had asked you would have said no." He laughs.

"Then that would have been my right. I didn't even know some of these photographs existed! How dare you. I should have been given some warning, and the option to disapprove." I finish trying to keep my voice as low as possible. We quietly start to move from the main gallery into the office. Neither of us wanting to cause a scene.

"I disapprove of your boyfriend, but you don't hear me complaining." He mutters.

"I'm an adult and can be in a relationship with who I please. Me and Christian are not breaking any laws. You are. You have no right to have these pictures in a public gallery without my consent."

"You would have said no, and they're my best work." He weakly attempts to defend.

"What is it with you and consent? You push yourself onto me whilst I was drunk, and now this. Jose you are going to have to have a serious think about what our friendship means to you. You have been like a brother to me, and I don't want to lose you. But this is pushing the limits.

"I apologised for that. Being drunk isn't an excuse, but I've had feelings for you for so long. I saw you standing there in the moonlight and I couldn't help myself."

"You're digging yourself into a nice hole there." I warn.

"I'm sorry. It was like one moment I thought I had a shot, then Grey comes along and suddenly I don't matter. I'm not..."

"Not what?"

"Your favourite guy anymore." He mutters.

"That's what happens when you fall in love, I found someone who makes me feel like the best version of myself. Yes he comes first, it doesn't mean I care less about you."

"I'm sorry, about all of this. That night, I was stupid and horrible. I do regret it, it was a horrible thing for me to do. About the photographs, if you want I can have them taken down and destroyed, or you can have them and every copy I have. You looked so beautiful in all of those pictures, and when I was asked to do this exhibition I wanted my best work. Those were a part of it." He confesses as my anger dies down.

"Okay. Keep the photographs up, however I don't want them for sale. And after the exhibition I want them back."

"Deal."

"Secondly, I find out you've forced yourself on a girl in the way you did to me or worse and I will be telling both of our fathers." His face falls. I don't believe he will do that again, I even understand where his misguidedness came from, I just needed to tell him.

"Deal." It's like he read my mind.

"Lastly, you are going to have to understand that me and Christian are together. I can see a lifetime and beyond with him, so you as my friend are going to need to learn to accept that. I'm not asking you both to be best friends, but you need to be civil with each other. And even if I wasn't with him, I don't see you that way. It's never going to happen."

"Okay, deal. I am sorry, Ana."

"I accept your apology." We grin and share a hug. I feel a lot better about Jose now.

We turn to leave the office and I see Christian standing in the doorway looking furious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **I'm sorry about any mistakes and I know this chapter seems choppy, but I didn't want to do lots of small filler chapters before the weekend. Thank you so so so much! Enjoy.**

 **Still Thursday 9th June 2011**

"Jose, can me and Christian talk?" I ask

"Sure, take your time. Tie on the door though!" He laughs.

"Fuck off Rodriguez." I giggle, I look to Christian he's lowed from furious to just angry. I can deal with that. Jose leaves closing the door behind him.

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"What did you both talk about, alone behind a closed door." He asks still glaring.

"We discussed how I'm unhappy that I wasn't told about the pictures, I'm still annoyed about him kissing me when I was drunk and said no, we made peace on both. I also told him that you are going to be in my life as my partner for the rest of my life, and that he has no chance even if you weren't in my life." I see his glare fade.

"You forgive too easily." He pushes.

"I know, but I forgave him because I can't be asked with a grudge right now, I'm in a happy place in my life right now, I don't want to hold on to things like that. You and I will be having a lot happening Sunday with telling your family about Elena, I want to focus on that rather than someone who's harmless."

"What if he isn't harmless." He pushes.

"Then you can say I told you so." I promise. "And I'll tell our fathers, who are friends, all about the bar."

"I'm not happy with how he treat you at the bar. And I'm not happy with you not being told about those photos. Although they'll look lovely at home."

"You're mine. I'm yours. We're leaving everything in the past, where all of the petty things belong. Now, let's go look at some more pictures and you can bring me home, to our bed, where we'll be naked all night. There's no need to be jealous, love. I love you, Christian."

"I love you." He sighs pulling me to him, kissing me feverishly. My hands in his hair holding his face to mine, his hands on my back forcing our chests together, I can feel his heart beat and his erection digging into me.

"Are we taking Charlie Tango home?" I ask before kissing him again.

"No." He growls.

"I'll just have to fuck you in the backseat then." I promise nibbling on his neck. I pull away from him before we get to the point of no return. "Let's go look at beautiful photographs." I suggest

sorting my dress out, somehow my breasts were out and it was around my waist. Damn that man.

"Ana, hair." Christian points trying not to laugh, I use a computer screen in the office as a mirror. Oh my god it's a birds nest. I find a hairband in my bag and put it in a messy bun. That's better.

"Good?" I ask.

"Beautiful." He replies with a kiss. I'm slightly jealous Christian can look so sexy with his hair all messed up.

The rest of the photographs are absolutely stunning. I lose track of time as I stand looking at a beautiful black and white one of a tree on the WSU College campus.

"Its a tree." Christian says his brows furrowed, I've been looking at it for minutes just reminiscing.

"That was our tree, me, Kate and Jose would sit under it for ages in the summertime we'd have a picnic underneath sunbathing with our books, in the winter we'd sit with flasks of hot chocolate and blankets." I wistfully reminisce.

"I'll buy it for you then, we could put it in the library." He suggests.

"I'd love that." I stand still staring at the photo until I realise Christian is speaking to Jose, they're both smiling. I walk over to them.

"Jose's going to come to Seattle with your photograph once the exhibition is over."

"Awesome! You, me and Kate should go out for dinner." I suggest looking at Jose.

"Stay with us, we have amazing views from the apartment. Especially at night." Christian suggests.

"Sounds great." Jose agrees. We say our goodbyes as Jose becomes surrounded by blondes. I shake my head, it's like being at Christians office.

"I'm hungry." I announce as we get outside. "Do you trust me?" I ask, he nervously nods. I give Taylor an address.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"Don't be put off by how it looks, this place does the BEST burgers ever." I assure. "Me and Kate would come here when she'd had her heart broken for comfort food. The desserts aren't great, we'd just grab some ice cream on our way home before snuggling for a movie marathon."

"Kate is welcome at ours anytime." He offers.

"Really?"

"Anastasia, my home is your home. It's ours. I'm changing myself for you, can you please try with me?" He implores

"I know, the money is just scary for me. I never said before, but my mom went for guys with money. Stephen had a lot, so does Bob. Not your amounts but." I sigh. "I'm just worried that I'll become like her. I promised you I'd try, but it'll take time. Like your changes, you've been used to saying jump and everyone around you replying how high." I kiss his cheek just as Taylor stops the car.

"We're eating here." He says disgusted looking at the hole in the wall diner.

"Yep, come on Grey." I grin getting out of the car, we pick the least sticky table.

Not even an hour later we exit the diner, holding hands after a delicious meal.

"Say it. Please." I implore.

"I was wrong, that was delicious." He laughs.

 **Friday 10th June 2011**

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Clothes

 **Date:** 10th June 2011

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Your new clothes have arrived, Miss Kavanagh is better at spending my money than Mia.

If you'd like we can go out on the Grace after work, you can wear some of your new clothes.

Christian Grey,

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Clothes

 **Date:** 10th June 2011

 **To:** Christian Grey

I did warn you.

A boat trip after work sounds lovely. Claire and Joy will be disappointed I won't be going out for a drink after work, on the other hand Jack would be at the bar so I'm not bothered.

Ana xo

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Clothes

 **Date:** 10th June 2011

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

I'll let Mac know. Give me the word and Hyde's gone.

As long as you take Sawyer with you, go out with them during the week.

Laters, baby.

Christian Grey,

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

Christian texts me that he's outside, only then do I realise it's half five.

"Are you coming for a drink tonight?" Jack asks standing over my shoulder.

"I can't, I have plans." I smile, his face falls.

"I would have thought, you would want to get to know your colleagues better." He lectures

"Next week, I'll try my best." I fake a smile walking away before he can say anything else.

Me and Christian have a delicious clam chowder at one of his favourite restaurants by the harbour before a beautiful trip on the Grace. We see an enchanting looking house that is right on the sound, there's a dock for a boat, it looks old but well kept. I fall asleep on the ride home thinking about family trips on the Grace with me christian and three children who are perfect mini me's of us.

"Ana, we're home." Christian says gently shaking my holder.

"I'm up." I groan rubbing my eyes.

In the elevator I begin to properly wake up, Sawyer is stood behind us with Taylor in front, I need to be sneaky. I decide to grab his hand but manage to 'accidentally' brush against his erection. I grin knowing he can feel the sexual tension. Finally we make it to the top, I stride to our bedroom hearing Christians footsteps behind me.

We make it to the bedroom and only twenty seconds pass for us to be naked before each other. I look at his scarred chest an idea forming in my head.

"Christian, can I try something?" I ask, he nods.

"Lay back on the bed. Please safeword if you at any time you need to. I want to love you, this is about love and acceptance." I think he knows what I'm about to do.

I straddle him, leaving forward to kiss his lips. I move below to kiss one of his scars, his breath hitches but he doesn't stop me. I kiss another, and another. I softly kiss each scar marring his chest. After I've done his chest I move to look at his face, silent tears have been falling.

"My back, please." He requests. We move so I'm straddling his back, I continue kissing him again. As I place the last one to his back, I ask him to turn over. When he does I kiss his lips once more.

"Every imperfection I love, every part of you I love. Without these scars you wouldn't be who you are today. Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect? In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which a small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state. ... A very small change in initial conditions had created a significantly different outcome. If I could erase every horrible thing that has happened to you, I would. Even if that meant I may never have met you. You are the love of my life, what has happened to you has happened and as much as it kills me I can't erase it, but for as long as you want me in your life I promise to support you in any way I can." We slowly kiss our tears mixing together like a sad, beautiful, tragic waterfall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **I apologise for any mistakes! Enjoy.**

 **Saturday 11th June 2011**

I wake in Christian's arms, he's holding me tight as though he's afraid I'm going to leave him. I never could, I know last night I said that I'll be here for as long as he wants me to be but even then I'm not one hundred percent certain I could ever walk away. The love I feel for him is stronger than anything I've ever felt or read.

I roll over so he's on his back and I'm lying on top of him. He looks so young and carefree in sleep, a slight smile on his face, still holding me. I could watch him sleep for the rest of my life, I grin thinking of last night how he loved me all night long. I want him again, but I don't want to wake him. I raise my eyebrow as an idea forms. I move under the covers kissing from his neck, to his chest, his stomach, further down until I see his morning glory. His breathing changes, he's waking up. I pepper kisses up and down his shaft, licking his balls before working my way back up taking as much of his erection into my mouth as I can fit. I start sucking, I scrape my teeth from bottom to top.

"FUCK, ANA!" His hands are now grabbing my hair pulling it, then holding my head in place so I can suck him harder. I continue,

"I'm going to, Ana..." He sighs I pull my head up, stopping. He falls back on the bed, annoyed I stopped his orgasm.

"Ana, why did you stop." He moans, I blow him a kiss before taking his erection in my mouth once more. Sucking him harder than before, harder, using my teeth I tease him.

"Ana! Fuck." He breathes. I know he's about to come, I keep sucking him then, he comes in my mouth, I swallow every little drop, drinking all of his release. I move up so I can look into his eyes, he pulls my face to his kissing me. I pull him forward by the shoulders so I can wrap my arms around his back stroking him, revelling in being able to touch him freely. I stop kissing him for a moment so I can whisper in his ear.

"Christian, I need you. Please, make love to me." He moans into my mouth, one of his arms reaches in between us so he can line his erection with my core before pushing himself inside me. I feel full, whole, loved. He moves slowly, worshiping my body, I worship his. I kiss his chest, his neck. He kisses my shoulders, my lips, my nose all over my face. I feel so loved it brings tears to my eyes, he stops moving when he sees the tears falling.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks his face full of fear.

"I'm happy, truly happy." I smile

"Me too, Ana." He whispers moving once more.

We groan our climaxes together, he tries to move off of me but I hold him down. He rests his face in the crook of my neck kissing me tenderly, holding me tighter. We doze for another hour, when we wake I need the bathroom but don't want to move Christian. I need to though, I kiss his face.

"Best way to wake up, well apart from the best blow job of my life." He grins.

"Knowing how many women you've had, that is a true compliment." I laugh. "Can you move now, I need the bathroom."

"I never want you to leave me, but I love to watch you walking away from me." He grins from the bed making me giggle. I finish in the bathroom to see Christian sat up in bed on his phone, I find his shirt from last night and put it on.

"I'm hungry. Do you have a waffle iron?" I ask with a yawn.

"No, sorry."

"Pancakes will have to do, I'll go online later and buy us one. I love waffles." I grin picking up my iPod along the way.

"I'll pay for it." He offers

"No you won't, you say this is my home to, so I want to feel like I'm contributing in some way." I implore.

"Okay, you win. Now go make me breakfast woman." He laughs.

"Neanderthals don't get to eat syrup off of their girlfriends breasts in the kitchen." I warn leaving the room, lifting the bottom of his shirt up to flash him my bare ass.

Whisking the pancake mixture I laugh out loud as the next song comes on.

She was a fast machine

She kept her motor clean

She was the best damn woman I had ever seen

She had the sightless eyes

Telling me no lies

Knockin' me out with those American thighs

Taking more than her share

Had me fighting for air

She told me to come but I was already there

'Cause the walls start shaking

The earth was quaking

My mind was aching

And we were making it and you

Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me all night long

I sing along to Angus Young's penetrating voice, flipping the pancakes. When I hear another voice singing along.

Shook me all night long

Yeah you shook me all night long

And knocked me out and then you

Shook me all night long

Christian joins me holding my hips as they sway to the beat of the music.

"I can't believe I'm here with you like this, considering this time last week." He reminisces

"I'm so glad you safeworded."

"Me too." He kisses me softly, then harder.

"After breakfast."

"Can I have you for breakfast?" He leers, I only have two buttons on his shirt done up.

"Pancakes, bacon and syrup for breakfast. Only." I say turning back to the pancakes. "Can you set the table please, honey?" I sweetly ask.

"Yes, dear." He grins.

"I need something to wear tonight. And a haircut." I say as we eat our breakfast.

"Haven't you looked through all of the clothes in our closet?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been avoiding it. Is there a gown there?"

"There's a few. I have a few masks you can try on."

"Can we think about new things for the playroom another time, please?" He has a one track mind, I swear. He throws his head back laughing, like a little kid.

"It's a masquerade ball." He condescendingly replies.

"Oh."

"You'd be open to going back in the playroom?" I can't read his expression.

"Yes. I'd like all the belts and other stuff I'm not comfortable with to be taken out. But, that world is a part of you. As long as we're clear with each other and take our time." I smile.

"I'm not comfortable right now, you nearly left me, Ana. I can't." He mutters.

"That's okay, if we decide to play we could choose some toys and take them to our bedroom." I suggest.

"That sounds perfect." He grins.

"I still need my haircut." I point out.

"I'm sure we can sort something out after breakfast. I used to own a salon with Elena, but I took my backing out yesterday."

"Really?"

"I don't want anything to do with her, baby. Especially since tomorrow we're talking to my parents. My mother was ecstatic I asked if we could go round for Sunday lunch." He trails off with a deep sigh.

"They're your family, they love you. I promise you, even if they're angry at first it won't be directed at you. I believe the only thing they'll be mad at you for is not telling them."

"You can't know that."

"For sure? No, but give them time."

"I just don't want them to be disappointed with me."

"If they are it won't be for long, they love you. Truly love you. And I'll be here for you all the way through. I said last night, if I had my way we'd be together for the rest of our lives and beyond. I will support you all the way through this."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Marry me?"

"One day, yes." I reply grinning. I can see myself marrying him, we already live together so there's no rush.

We finish the rest of our breakfast in comfortable silence, I'm grinning at the thought of him in a tux. I want to jump him every morning when we leave for work, he looks so sexy in a suit. I imagine him in a tux at our wedding.

I'm putting our dishes in the sink when suddenly Christian picked me up putting me on the counter kissing me feverishly.

"I need you." He growls in my ear ripping his shirt buttons before feasting on my breasts, I use my feet to slide his pyjama pants down freeing his erection.

"Fuck, Christian I need you now." I moan. He guides himself into my wet core. "Harder, Christian, harder." I moan pulling him closer to me, he thrusts wildly until I'm a screaming, shuddering, mess on the counter. We sigh deeply after our climaxes trying to get our breath back but failing, I can't help but grin as I look into his eyes. He kisses me sweetly, then it turns feverish again. We need each other once more. My eyes closed nibbling his neck I don't see anyone coming into the room until...

"Oh my god bro, when you invited us over I didn't expect a show!" Elliot moans in disgust.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Chapter Four song: our song by Taylor Swift**

 **Chapter Eleven song: you shook me all night long by AC/DC**

 **I apologise for any mistakes!**

 _My eyes closed nibbling his neck I don't see anyone coming into the room until..._

" _Oh my god bro, when you invited us over I didn't expect a show!" Elliot moans in disgust_

"You weren't supposed to be here till half ten!" Christian exclaimed, his dick still inside me. My face is red, and I'm trying to hide in the crook of his shoulder.

"It is half ten shit head. Clearly finally getting fucked is messing with your brain." Elliot laughs, he's almost on the floor.

"Ana, do you want to borrow my coat?" Kate asks grinning, I nod not able to hide my laughter. Christian slides out of me, pulling up his pyjama pants with a wink.

"I'm finally getting payback." I giggle snuggling into Kate's Burberry trench coat remembering a few times in college when the roles were reversed.

"I'm going to put clothes on." I mutter still smiling, Christian moves to follow me.

"No way, bro. We are not staying here while you two fuck. Now where can I sit that hasn't had yours or Ana's bare ass?"

"Elliot I'm sorry, but I don't think there's a surface in here you can sit on then." Christian replies kissing my cheek then laughing at his brothers disgusted face. I nod my head to the hallway, Kate grins then walks by my side.

"Tell me everything." The Kate Kavanagh inquisition begins.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's he like in bed? Why are you living together? What's the deal with the clothes?" I shrug off her coat, when we get to the bedroom.

"Amazing. Because I love him, and don't want to be apart. I had a bit of a meltdown on my first day of work, I was staying here and had nothing to wear. He calmed me down so we could go by our, well now your, apartment. I said that I needed to get some new clothes when I get my first paycheque, he wanted to pay for them, we disagreed. I decided to let it go on the him buying me things issue." I explain as we sit cross legged on the bed.

"More details about the sex! Come on, this is the first guy you've ever slept with. And I don't believe Elliot when he says you're his first."

"The first time was the most amazing experience of my life, and every time after is better." I dreamily reply.

"You're sounding like you want to marry him." She smirks, I look down smiling thinking of our previous conversation. "Oh my god. You'd marry him." She squeals.

"Kate, you know when we'd talk about our future husbands and I'd say that I want love greater than anything anyone has ever written?" I dreamily reminisce, Kate's grin matches mine as she nods. "That's what I have now. He makes me feel whole, like there was a part of me missing and I didn't even know it..."

"And your heart feels like it grows every time he smiles at you, every moment you spend with him even when you're not getting along makes you love him more." She finishes.

"Exactly."

"Me and Elliot aren't at that stage yet, but I can feel it coming. I still can't believe you would marry him."

"I want to marry him, whether I marry him in ten minutes or ten years." I smile, then blush looking down at my lack of clothes. "I need to put clothes on."

"Where are your clothes?" She asks excitedly, I guess I'm her doll. I point to the door. "Oh my god! Is this what I chose?" Kate shouts from the closet.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd had a few margaritas when I was shopping for you. There is so much stuff here it must have cost a fortune! I may have gone too far. "

"That's significant coming from you."

"Hey!" She laughs handing me an outfit. "How was Jose's show? I'm taking Elliot soon."

"Good. Lots of pictures of me." I deadpan

"Really, I didn't know you posed for him."

"I didn't."

"Oh, candids? You're changing so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm happy for you, don't get me wrong. I love how confident you are lately, but having your photographs on display? I never expected you would want that, little miss put your camera away."

"I didn't know." I confess.

"WHAT?"

"Jose didn't think I'd say yes, so he didn't ask."

"Please tell me you let him have it!" The look on my face tells her all she needs. "Ana you forgive way too easily."

"To forgive is an act of compassion, it's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it." I recite from a Buffy episode I'd watched with Christian.

"I guess, I understand first chances. But if he does... what?"

"He kissed me that night when we were in the bar, I tried to stop him. Christian ended up pulling him off of me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Partly because I knew how you'd react, and mainly because I just wanted to forget it." She deeply sighs annoyed.

"Forcing himself on you then putting your face in a public gallery without your consent is disgusting. Let me know if he does anything else, I'll kill him for you."

"I don't doubt that for a minute!" I giggle. "How was your vacation?"

"Perfect. My family love Elliot, him my dad and Ethan all went golfing together! My mom says that I've finally found a decent guy. It was wonderful. We were going to stay longer but both mom and dad had emergencies at work."

"We look cute." Kate grins. I'm wearing black skinny jeans cropped at the ankle and a blue denim look tshirt. Kate has grey plaid pants, a white tshirt, black choker and black hat.

"I feel like I'm going to get lost!" Kate laughs from behind me, we're off to find our men.

"I feel like I've missed you so much!" I grin.

"I feel like I missed you too." She says hugging me.

"I thought you were about to jump on my back." I regret my words instantly.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." I laugh stumbling, hoping I don't actually fall with Kate on my back.

"I miss this, one minute this was us seconds later we're grown up thinking about marriage."

"We'll always have this, it'll take more planning. But we'll never stop acting like this." I promise, imagining us jumping on each other in a nursing home while our grandchildren laugh.

We spend the next couple of hours watching Elliot beat Christian at call of duty until Kate's hairdresser, Marco, shows up. I like him. My hair looks gorgeous! It's a bit shorter, wavy with layers. I love it, I promise Marco he's the only one to do my hair from now on.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly, now Kate is finishing off her makeup in the bathroom. She's already done mine. We kicked Christian and Elliot out of our bedroom, into one of the guest rooms so we can get ready alone.

"Oh my god! Kate you look stunning." I'm in awe of her in a burgundy strapless silk gown with a clean corset, thigh high slit, her mask is intricately beautiful adorned with Swarovski crystals highlighting her green eyes. Her shoes are nude thin strapped sandals, which made it look like she didn't have any shoes at all, her golden hair is styled in a beautiful chignon with minimalist makeup, the dress is the star.

"You know you said about marriage." Kate begins tears in her eyes looking at my silk and chiffon Vera Wang gown it has a tight bodice with no sleeves, flaring out at the waist falling down emulating the fluffiest wedding dress ever created, my hair lightly curled. Kate wanted an undo but knowing that Christian likes playing with my hair I decided to keep it down. I feel like a princess.

"I couldn't resist choosing this one for tonight." I laugh.

"I feel like we're about to get you married." Thank heavens for waterproof mascara otherwise Kate would look like a very well dressed panda right now.

"Let's go to a ball." We link arms exiting the bedroom.

"Nah bro, the mariners..." Elliot trails off staring open mouthed at me and Kate. Everything else is unimportant as I find myself in front of Christian, he isn't wearing his mask yet just a black tuxedo. He looks delicious. I hold his face, staring into his tearful eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I hold his waist tight, not wanting to let my man go. A flash goes off.

"That woke you up." Kate grins camera in hand.

"I want a copy of that picture, Kavanagh!" Christian demands.

I'm thankful we take separate cars so me and Christian can be alone.

"I nearly told Elliot about Elena." He confesses so quietly I barely hear him.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to ruin tonight. I want one night before they all hate me."

"They won't hate you. They'll hate her, not you."

"She'll be here tonight. I showed you a picture didn't I?"

"Yeah." I reply looking at my hands.

"She might come to find you, now I've taken the backing away from her salons she'll be pissed. I don't think she'll do anything drastic, there's too many people here. I'm glad you like Sawyer, because he'll be with you a lot. I need to keep you safe."

"It'll all be okay, Christian. Whatever happens, I love you. I'll love you forever, I promise."

"It feels like you're saying a vow." He grins

"I said I'd marry you, whenever you decide to propose I'll say yes."

"Not just yet."

"No, we only met a month ago." I kiss his smooth cheek, placing my hand over his heart. The rest of the drive passes in sweet silence.

"Anastasia, you look stunning! Oh both of you! Wow." Grace squeals with tears in her eyes.

"Kate, you look beautiful as well dear."

"It's okay, we all know Ana's the belle of the ball tonight." Kate grins. I feel like my cheeks are on fire, Christian takes pity on me kissing the top of my head. We make our way through the mass of people wanting to monopolise Christian's time. I nod along to the conversations politely, interjecting when needed. I realise there's half an hour until we sit down for dinner I decide to go to the bathroom now, instead of disrupting dinner by leaving the table halfway through. Christian points the way to the bathrooms, they may be temporary but they still manage to look opulent with the marble tiles and crystal chandeliers. I'm washing my hands when someone speaks to me, it takes me a second to realise who it is.

"Hello Anastasia." Mrs Robinson greets her voice brittle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **I apologise for any mistakes! Reviews make me write faster.**

 **Still 11th June 2011**

"Elena." I acknowledge with a nod, she puts her hand to the wall blocking my exit. "What do you want?"

"Stay away from Christian, little girl." She bites.

"Why so you can get your claws back into him? Don't bother, he knows how toxic you are. He's not yours anymore."

"I made him."

"You ruined him. You are nothing but a sad pathetic pedophile. Now get out of my way you demented hag." I growl pushing her arm away from the wall, she would look stunned if decades of Botox hadn't ruined her face. She grabs me by the arm before slapping me across the face.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me again." I warn.

"Child, I can do what I want and there is nothing you can do about it." She grins before yanking a chunk of my hair out. I screech at the pain before pulling my hand arm back and punching her square on the nose. I hear a crack, then she's on the floor. I look down to see some blood on my pure white dress.

"Christian doesn't want you anymore. Even if I wasn't with him, he wouldn't want you. You disgust him." I viciously snarl making Elena tremble. Elena stumbles up then freezes..

"Get the hell out of my home. And away from my family" Grace snarls as she leaves one of the stalls, she slaps Elena around the face, the force of the hit making her fall to the floor once again.

"Security to the ladies bathroom please." She mutters after pressing a speed dial on her phone.

"Are you okay, Ana?" Grace tenderly asks.

"Yeah." I smile, the adrenaline is going. Taylor and Sawyer burst through the doors with Christian coming up behind them.

"Gentlemen if you could please escort this hag, off of my property." Grace glares at Elena as Taylor not even hiding his smile pulls her to her feet, with Sawyers help they drag her out of the bathroom. She's stunned silent, thankfully.

"What happened?" Christian's head shakes as he looks all around the bathroom, focusing on the blood on my dress.

"Just a run in with Mrs Robinson." I grimly smile. Grace snorts before looking to Christian with tears in her eyes.

"Christian, what happened between you and her?" Grace whispers.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell everyone about it. I can't right now." He replies.

"Okay. I love you Christian, whatever happened I am your mother and I'll never stop loving you." Christian has tears in his eyes as he pulls her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"My sweet boy." Grace whispers holding Christians face between her hands.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. Ana, thank you so much for defending my boy." Grace pulls me into a bear hug.

"We need to make appearances, Ana do you trust me?" Grace asks I nod instantly.

"Right, I'm going to tear some of the material off of your dress. Just the top that's covered in blood." She commands.

"Go for it. I don't want to have to explain bloodstained ball gown to anyone." I laugh. With a small unnoticeable layer gone all that's left is a small red stain that can easily be explained as a spilled drink.

Ten minutes before we're due to be seated for dinner we all leave the bathroom. Grace kisses each of us on the cheek before leaving to chat to her guests.

"What happened?" Christian snarls into my ear.

"We'll talk when we get home, okay. I promise."

"Fine." His snarl lessening.

"This is not the place to talk about this Christian, you know that."

"The second we get in the car on the way home you will tell me everything." He glares.

"I'll tell you everything. I promise. I love you."

"I think a female CPO for you would be a good idea, I'll make arrangements tomorrow." He suggests, his bad mood leaving slowly.

"Instead of Sawyer?"

"As well as." The 'for when you're in the bathroom' wasn't needed. I'll never have alone time again.

"Okay." He looks surprised at my easy acceptance, his reply however was stolen by hurricane Mia.

"Ana! Christian! You look amazing! It's like it's your wedding day, wow." She squeals throwing her arms around me. "When you both do get married I'd better be a bridesmaid!"

"I promise." I say making her hug me even tighter.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now Mia?"

"Fine! I'll introduce you to my friends later, none of them can believe Christian has a girlfriend."

"I was just waiting for the right girl to come along, go find your friends. I want to introduce Ana to grandma and grandpa." He grabs my hand steering me to an elderly couple wearing matching bronze masks sat at a table in conversation with Grace who is discreetly pointing out the guests.

"And here is Christian and his lovely girlfriend, Anastasia." Grace introduces.

"Hello dear! Oh you both look like you're getting married." His grandmother squeals.

"If you'd like dear, we'd love you to call us grams and gramps." Gramps asks

"I'd love to." I reply a tear in my eye, I don't have any grandparents left.

"Son, it looks like your wedding day." Carrick smiles.

"Everyone's saying that." Christian snarks

"Almost like I'm wearing a wedding dress." I sarcastically reply.

"Did he cry when he saw you?" Grams asks her face alight.

"He did, so did I." I blush, I look up at Christian who has a genuine smile on his face. We make more small talk with grams and gramps, telling them all about how we met.

"We always thought he was gay." Grams says making me choke on my wine.

"You did. I knew he was just waiting around for the right woman." Gramps defends.

"Dear I can't be the only one who thought you were gay."

"I did!" Kate interrupts. "One of the things I had Ana ask him was if he was gay, he's never seen with anyone. Ever."

"I thought you were celibate and gay." Elliot interrupts.

"I never thought gay, but definitely celibate." Mia adds.

"Can we please stop talking about my sex life, especially in a room full of over three hundred people." Christian asks, his face in the crook of my neck. He's pissed, but doesn't want to get angry with his family. Luckily, the master of ceremonies begins to talk. I look around the table, I'm sat with Christian on my right, next to him is Grace, then Carrick, gramps, grams, Mia, Elliot then Kate is on my left. I'm glad Kate is next to me, I've missed my best friend. Just having her next to me is a comfort, with Christian on my right I feel at home. It doesn't matter where I am. I focus on the heartfelt speech by the master of ceremonies, he's wearing a black tuxedo with black mask, I can feel Christians hand holding mine idly stroking my fingers, smell the fresh flowers, taste the minty freshness left from Christians kiss.

We've just finished the second course and Christian is driving me insane, he keeps touching my thigh, my back, wherever he can touch without being obvious he does. I'm about to combust, I lean over to whisper in his ear.

"Stop teasing me, after dinner take me somewhere and fuck me hard. But stop teasing me or I will fuck you right here right now."

"After coffee." He winks.

"Stop it you two! We don't want another show." Elliot laughs, half the table looks confused. "Me and Kate walked in on Ana and Christian."

"Elliot! You shouldn't be going into peoples bedrooms." Mia scolds.

"They were on the kitchen counter."

"Does everyone have to know?" Christian says blushing.

"If I had to see it, they have to hear it."

"Boathouse June nineteen ninety seven." That shuts Elliot up.

"I forgot you saw that." It's Elliot's turn to blush.

"Boys, now is not the time." Carrick admonishes bringing a laugh to everyone at the table.

"Ana are you coming? It's the first dance auction." Mia squeals after dinner has been cleared away.

"No, I think we're going to get home early. I'm tired." I pout laying my head on Christians shoulder.

"You both head home, we'll see you both tomorrow. For lunch."

"We'll have lunch at ours." I offer, Christian smiles down at me.

"You don't have to do that, Ana." Grace interjects.

"Ana does make a delicious roast." Kate grins.

"That settles it. See you all tomorrow." Christian grins leading me out of the ballroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **This may seem unrealistic, but this is FanFiction not fact. I'm sorry for any mistakes and how long it took to post this chapter! From now on my aim is to post at least three times a week. I'm trying to be realistic. Thank you all for your support!**

"Tell me everything, Anastasia." Christian demands the second all the car doors are shut.

"I was washing my hands when she came into the bathroom, she called me a little girl then to stay away from you. I told her you thought she was toxic, that you didn't want her anymore. She said that she made you." I recall

"Other than giving me my startup for GEH how did she make me? She made me feel as though I couldn't be near my family, controlled my sex life..." he interrupts confused.

"She's obsessed with you Christian, and she's insane." I snark before continuing. "I told her that she ruined you, that she's a sad pathetic pedophile. She had her hand on the wall blocking me from leaving the bathroom so I called her a demented hag and to get out of my way, then I pushed her arm away. She grabbed my arm then slapped me around the face. I told her to not lay a hand on me again, Ray taught me self defence, dumb bitch then called me a child once again and then said that she could do whatever she wanted. Then she grabbed a chunk out of my hair, thankfully it doesn't show, so I punched her in the nose getting her blood on my dress. She did fall flat on her ass." Christian's proud grin matches mine. Ray taught me well. "While she was on the floor I told her that you don't want her anymore, that even if you and I weren't together that you wouldn't want her, and that she disgusts you. I had more to say to her, but then Grace came out of one of the stalls. She must have gotten there before me." I finish.

"I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you." He growls.

"I'll take option one, then two, then one again." I flirt.

"Yes ma'am." He grins.

"She kept calling you child." Christian remarks his brow furrowed.

"She's an older woman, I doubt you were the only underaged boy she's been involved with. I think she only believes an older woman knows how to fuck." I theorise.

"Why am I paying Flynn when I have you?" He laughs.

"We need to go to the shop!"

"For tomorrow, I'm not sure what food we have."

"Have a look in the fridge if there's something you need I'll ask Taylor."

"Okay, I guess I'm not dressed for shopping." I grin

"No, you are dressed for the bedroom."

"Or playroom?"

"Really?"

"Maybe our first time back, we're there as equals. Although I do need a spanking sir."

"You'll be the death of me." He growls kissing me feverishly, we slow our kiss then stop. I rest my head on his shoulder closing my eyes contented.

The car slows as it enters the garage before coming to a screeching halt. Taylor and Sawyer jump out slamming their doors as they go.

"Ana stay here." Christian demands following them.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" I hear Christian growling. I get out of the car to see a brown haired petite woman with a bloody bandage around her wrist she's wearing black leggings, plain black trainers, a navy tshirt with an olive green coat. All her clothes look too big, her face is pale and gaunt. She has a large knife in one hand, a can of paint in the other.

"Why not me? Aren't I good enough? Why her?" She cries looking at me standing behind Christian. Taylor and Sawyer on each side of him ready to throw themselves in front of Christian.

"What's wrong with me?" She pleads, I'm assuming she must be one of the fifteen, heart breaks for her. Christian is so easy to love, I can understand how she fell for him to only be rejected after confessing her feelings.

"It's not about good enough, it's about compatibility." I whisper from behind Christian, I move in front of him, Taylor and Sawyer are still closer to Leila who is sobbing the can of paint and knife falling from her hands with a clatter to the floor.

"Leila," I softly say carefully placing my hands on her upper arms.

"What's wrong with me." She repeats crying harder, I pull her into my arms she returns my hug resting her head on my chest.

"Leila, it's not about good enough, it's about compatibility. You and Christian are, chalk and cheese. You're the chalk. There are so many things you're good at, you can be overlooked but matched with the right board does great things. But using chalk on cheese just creates disaster." I ramble hoping to make sense, thankfully Leila laughs.

"What are you?" She asks her voice childlike.

"What do you mean?"

"If master is the cheese, what are you?" I think for a moment

"I'm plain pasta. Pretty boring, nothing special but when surrounded by cheese I'm amazing." I reminisce about how wonderful Christian has made me feel. Leila holds onto me harder, I reciprocate. I don't know what has been going on with her but clearly she needs some love.

"Leila, you need help. You've got so much pain inside, and things like this." I say pointing at my paint covered car with it's tyres slashed. "Are a cry for help. Are you otherwise armed?" I ask, she nods against my chest letting one of her arms fall from my waist digging into her coat pocket pulling out a gun dropping it to the floor before resuming our hug. I use my foot to slide the gun and knife to Taylor.

"Me and Christian want to help you." I whisper before breaking away from the hug and pulling my fluffy dress up so I can sit on the floor Leila moves to sit beside me restarting out hug.

"Dr Flynn is on his way." Christian interrupts looking up from his phone. I'd almost forgotten he was here, he hadn't said anything only glared at me.

"Who's that?" Leila asks her head bowed.

"He's a psychiatrist, he can get you to a psychiatric hospital. You can get the help you need." Christian kindly explains. He sounds kind now but I know I'm going to be screamed at when we get home. We stay in silence for ten long minutes before tyres are heard, a blue Mercedes pulls up and Dr Flynn still in his tuxedo.

"Leila? I'm Dr John Flynn, I'm going to take you to a psychiatric holding facility. We're going to get you the help you need." Leila takes his hand, standing up.

"I have a Dr Doe in the car with me, would you like him to meet you before you get into the car with us?" She shakes her head. I stand back slightly smiling as I watch her getting into the car, Dr Doe helps her with her seatbelt before they leave the garage. That felt too much like the movies.

I shake my head, Christian grabs my arm dragging me to the elevator. Taylor has already gone up, leaving Sawyer with us. The tension in the elevator is so thick you would need Leila's knife to cut through it. Finally we're at home, I stride to the bedroom Christian on my heels.

"Anastasia, that was fucking reckless." Christian growls following me into the bedroom slamming the door.

"You three were glaring at a broken woman, she was terrified."

"So was I when you were hugging someone with a fucking GUN Anastasia."

"You didn't have your former dominant and his henchmen glaring at you in a standoff. She had a giant knife in one hand..."

"It was a machete." Christian interrupts.

"The type of knife is not the goddamned point."

"No it's not. The point is that you could have died." He growls tears falling down his face.

"I know you were scared, I was too."

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I wasn't thinking at all, Christian. I didn't know who she was, I assumed since she has the same look all the fifteen and me had that she was am ex submissive."

"She was years ago, after we ended our contract she married and settled down. Then her husband died." He explains.

"She was heartbroken."

"Yes."

"That could have been me. If you didn't safe word, I would have left. I would have been broken. Like her. Completely lost."

"What am I going to do with you, Anastasia?" He pleads pulling me to his chest.

"Make love to me. And keep crazy women who are obsessed with you away for a while."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Still Saturday 11th June**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

"That I would love to do."

"Can we share a bath first?" I pout, he looks disappointed before heading to the bathroom, I follow him standing in the doorway as he lovingly chooses the oils and salts. I'm so lucky.

"Care to undo me, Mr Grey?" I flirt turning around, my hands on my hips.

"Now that, Miss Steele is the best idea I've heard in a while." He grins taking his time opening each of the buttons on the back, placing kisses along my spine as he goes. Finally the buttons are undone, my dress drops to the floor in a pool of silk I carefully step out bending down to pick up my beautiful dress when I hear a loud moan. Christian I stood behind me completely naked, his beautiful dick hard pointing to attention, his forehead slightly sweaty, his hair messy, his chest heaving.

"What?" I say incredulously. His eyes widen, he arches a brown and stares at the lower part of my body. Oh. I'm only wearing a garter belt, stockings and sky high louboutins.

"Does Sir approve?" I grin moving past him bending over to turn the bath taps off, his breathing is laboured.

"Very much, my love."

"How much?"

"I need fuck you. Hard. Now." He growls, I grin walking into the bedroom bending over our bed.

"I am at your mercy, sir." My hands are above my head, my ass is in the air. My lack of panties gives him easy access.

"This will be quick, Anastasia. You may not come, you shouldn't have taken such a risk with Leila. I'm glad it ended well, but I died a thousand deaths watching you and when she dropped that gun to the floor I. I need this. What are your safewords?" He sits on the bed, completely nude.

"Red and yellow, sir. You already planned to spank me." I remind, he pulls me across his lap his erection presses into my stomach. I like it.

"You are right, I believe fifteen will do. Then I will fuck you. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, use your safewords and I will stop. At that point your punishment will end. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Count with me." He growls, his hand comes down on my ass cheek.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine." Fuck this is painful.

"Ten."

"Eleven."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen." Two more.

"Fourteen." One more.

"Fifteen." Done. Thank fuck. We stand up, I keep my head bowed, he holds his index finger under my chin my eyes meeting his.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, one more and I would have used a safeword. But, good." I confess my eyes boring into his.

"I'm so proud of you baby, bend over the bed. I'll make you come, I promise." He pushes me face down onto the bed caressing my sore ass.

"You're so beautiful and pink. One day, I'm going to fuck this ass." Holy shit my man. "I don't expect you to be silent, this isn't your punishment anymore Anastasia. This is me fucking my girlfriend, who I love."

"I love you too, Christian. But please fuck me before I combust." I giggle.

"Yes, ma'am. Fuck you're so wet for me, did that spanking turn you on baby."

"Christian everything you do turns me on. Only you can make my body react like this, you're the only man I've ever wanted. The only man I'll ever want." I vow my breaths deep and strained. His reaction is to slide two fingers inside of me, thrusting.

"Christian I need your hard dick, please." I plead, he does what he does best. Slides his hard erection into my waiting core, I start to moan but it turns into a glorious scream. With his hands on my hips he thrusts wildly, he reaches his right arm around my hip and begins to start rubbing my clit furiously. I'm beginning to meet his thrusts.

"Ana, come." He groans his hot breath on my ear his wet kisses on my neck. I feel myself beginning to let go, then my earth shattering orgasm crashes through my body. My entire body is vibrating, still Christian thrusts into my hot core.

"Fuck again." I cry, wet tears fall down my face as another orgasm collides with me, my insides on fire. Christian unintelligibly growls some form of my name as his hot seed fills me. With his hands on my hips he pulls us backwards until we're in a heap on the floor.

"I was so scared." Christian whispers into my hair as he holds me, my back to his chest, his dick resting behind me, his arms tight around my waist.

"Elena or Leila?"

"Both." He huffs a laugh.

"I know tomorrow will be stressful for you, but can we please have as little stress next week as possible?" I ask.

"Scouts honour."

"You were a Boy Scout?"

"No. But Elliot was." He laughs.

"I guess organised group activities were neither of our things as kids." I reminisce with a smile

"Nope. Let's have that bath." He suggests, getting up. I stay on the floor to take my shoes, stocking and garter belt off.

"I can't believe you went without a bra or panties." He lusciously grins.

"My dress was thick and down to my ankles." I explain with a shrug, he just grins shakes his head taking my hand before leading me to the steamy bathroom.

I sink into the tub opposite Christian, a contented sigh escapes my lips. I moan happily when Christian takes my right foot beginning a massage. I feel so loved, even though my ass is stinging. I take his foot rubbing is gently using my thumbs on its pressure points, remembering my mother's aromatherapy phase.

"You don't need to do that you know." He lies with a moan.

"If you're going to treat me like a queen, I'll treat you like a king. You deserve it."

"After everything today, everything I've caused you."

"Christian, this morning I said that one day I'll marry you. You and me are partners, your problems are my problems, mine are yours, it's now us against our problems. There can't be anymore it's not safe, or I don't want to worry you." I promise as we switch feet.

"That's going to take a lot of getting used to." He uncomfortably admits.

"I know, love. Baby steps and all that."

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for your reviews, please keep it up! I love you all.**

 **Saturday 12th June 2011**

"I don't know what you're making but it smells delicious." Christian grins from his place at the breakfast bar.

"In the oven there's beef roasting with onions and herbs, I've got potatoes boiling for them mash, carrots and broccoli chopped, ready to be steamed and right now I'm slicing more potatoes for the potato roses."

"Sounds delicious. Do you have a free moment." He whispers coming to stand next to me pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Later."

"Now, please." He whispers once more his voice small. I put my knife down and turn to face him wrapping my arms around his neck before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Christian." I groan, as he grabs my ass pulling me flush against him I can feel his erection against my stomach.

"I need you." He pleads, he needs comfort, I lick his neck while undoing my jeans.

It doesn't take long before we're naked on the floor of the kitchen, our clothes scattered around us screaming the others name as our mutual release flows through us like a tsunami of pleasure.

I try not to feel defeated when Christian wordlessly goes back to his office without another word, his jeans undone, still buttoning his shirt. I know today is so difficult for him, so I put all my energy into cooking. I steam the carrots with cilantro (coriander) for extra flavour, and decide to serve the broccoli with crumbled up pieces of stilton, the flavour combination of my favourite soup. By the time everyone has arrived the table is set, the food is ready to be brought over and the cheesecake for dessert is in the fridge. Christian is a bit distant, but he's trying to distract himself by talking to Elliot about baseball.

I squeeze Christian's thigh his beautiful face is marred with a frown, the conversation around us is flowing happily and I know he's scared about what's going to happen later I catch his eye and mouth 'I Love You' making him smile.

"Ana how where did you get the idea for the potato roses?" Grace asks breaking our moment.

"Pinterest, it's where I got the recipe for the cheesecake as well." I reply starting Mia off into a tangent about her wedding board. Christian rolls his eyes, I smirk before taking another bite of my dessert looking at him sucking on my spoon slowly I enjoy watching his eyes darken.

"Christian, we all know you didn't bring us here for Ana's delicious cooking." Carrick inquires after the dishes had been cleared from the table.

"I know dad, there's something I need to tell you all about. Why don't we take our drinks to the drawing room." Christian suggests.

Carrick, Grace and Mia share one sofa, Elliot and Kate share the other, while I sit in one of the armchairs we all have our attention on a very nervous Christian; he's pacing with his hands running through his hair.

"I need to know from every one of you that what I'm about to say will not become knowledge of anyone not in this room." He begins looking pointedly at Kate.

"Christian, Elliot and you have made me and my best friend happier than either of us has ever been in our entire lives. And everyone else in this room has made us both feel like part of the family. That is a huge amount of trust, I could never break that trust. Whatever happens from this moment on, you have my word that I will never betray you or anyone in this room." Kate passionately declares making everyone smile, even Christian.

"You know what I was like at fifteen, completely out of control, getting in fights. Then seemingly overnight I changed. There's a reason behind that." Christian begins nervously.

"Did you start getting laid?"

"Elliot! Let your brother finish." Grace scolds

"I'm right aren't I." Elliot grins

"Sort of, I was introduced to a certain type of sex where my haphephobia wasn't being triggered."

"What's haphephobia?" Kate asks.

"Fear of begin touched, the most impacted part of me was my back and chest." Christian explains.

"It's okay Christian." I console reaching out to squeeze his hand, he forces a smile.

"I started practising BDSM." He confesses his shoulders sagging, his head bowed not wanting to see anyone's faces. I don't look at everyone behind me, I was confident for Christian but I can't look at everyone.

"You were fifteen?" Carrick seethed. "Who introduced you to this?" He continues.

"Elena." Grace whispers, I look at her there are tears rolling down her face. Christian nods.

"So she raped you." Carrick growls.

"It was consensual, dad." Christian replies softly.

"Consent is irrelevant if you are underaged in the eyes of the law it's is rape, Christian you know this."

"What happened specifically, I mean like. How did this help you." Mia questions bewildered.

"Whenever she found out my grades were slipping, or I was getting in trouble I was punished. There are different types of BDSM individual to those practising, how we practiced there was a dominant and a submissive, if the submissive does something that displeases the dominant then he/she is punished. I was Elena's submissive." Christian robotically replies, his head still blowed. I'm glad he can't see his families reactions Elliot is skipping between shaking his head in bewilderment and refilling his wine, Grace is softly crying, Carrick looks furious and Mia has her face in her hands while Kate is resting her head on Elliot's shoulder rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him.

"Every time I confided in her, she used that to punish you? How would she punish you?" Grace seethes.

"There are hard limits, which are things the submissive does not consent to, the dominant must never do something that is a hard limit. If the dominant does something the submissive doesn't like they use a safeword they say yellow for when they're close to reaching their limit, if the submissive says red then the dominant stops immediately. Whatever she did was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Christian, how would she punish you?" Grace presses.

"Paddles, canes, whips." Christian whispers slowly, he finally sees his mother's tear streaked face.

"When did this, arrangement with Elena end?" Carrick asks his voice even.

"When I was twenty one."

"Why?"

"I wanted to train as a dominant myself." Christian confesses through gritted teeth as though he were trying to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"So you beat women." Mia states.

"I'm not going to show you a contract, but every woman I was with was well over the age of consent, and in total agreement." Christian defends, Mia smiles at him.

"Is that what you and Ana are?" Kate growls, I down my full glass of wine, Christian sits on the arm of my chair holding my hand.

"No. We play, but I'm not his submissive. Originally, that's what Christian wanted." I explain

"But, my need to dominate was nothing compared to my need for Ana in any way she would have me." Christian proclaims.

"Where would you do this?"

"When I was with Elena we were at her house, or she would bring things to a hotel while I was in college, during my training sometimes at Elena's house or at a club, then when I moved here I have a room I use."

"Can I see it? I need to, morbid curiosity." Carrick hesitates, Christian sighs but nods. Elliot and Kate get up with Carrick and Christian to go to the playroom.

"Was I such a bad mother?" She whispers when the others leave.

"Mom you were amazing, you did everything right." Mia implores

"Grace, Elena is a predator. She manipulated your kind nature to take advantage of a child with severe issues. At fifteen most teenage boys would jump at the chance to have sex with an attractive older woman and certainly wouldn't tell their parents about it." I explain making Mia and Grace laugh.

"He was fighting all the time mom, he was persona non grata after being kicked out of so many schools. You and dad were terrified at what his future would hold if he kept on that path, when he changed we were all happy to see he was actually studying and not beating up every kid who came too close in the locker room." Mia reasons.

"I can't help but feel that I failed my son."

"You didn't mom. Think about how he is now, happy and in love telling us about all of this."

"Mia's right, Grace. I didn't know the Christian back then, but underneath the hard persona Elena created for him is a loving, kind and gentle man and that is because of you all."

"I don't know what to do now." Grace whispers.

"Bring that bitch down for taking by brother away, and worship the ground Ana walks on for giving him back better than ever." Mia grins getting out of her seat to sit on my lap wrapping her arms around me, I return her hug.

"That bitch is going down." Carrick announces his face pale with Elliot, Kate and Christian behind him.

"But how, dad?" Elliot asks.

"I'll see if I can find a new salon." Mia suggests

"Mia this isn't the time to talk about your nails." Elliot snarks.

"I'll find a new salon, and tell all my friends about how much better it is, therefore taking business away from Elena's salon. Less customers, less income." Mia condescendingly explains making Elliot blush.

"Good idea, Mia." Elliot sheepishly congratulates.

"I can keep an eye out at work, see if there's any rumours in the society pages about her." Kate offers.

"And since you're in a relationship with a member of the family, you can add fuel to those rumours of you find any by saying you have inside information with a former friend of Elena." Carrick adds,

"I can suggest she is removed from all the boards of charities we support because I overheard her being called a pedophile, and we wouldn't want someone like that associating with charities especially ones that aid children." Grace suggests.

"Is she a member of the country club, dad?" Elliot asks, Carrick nods

"I'm working on the house of the owner, if mom calls me one day I can quietly mention to him that mom doesn't want to associate with her and mention you wanting to end your membership if she's a member. They would rather lose her than our entire family." Elliot suggests. I look at Christian who's sat next to me, I catch his eye and we share a grin. Not only do his family still love him, they're helping bring down his abuser.

"Christian, don't you own some of Elena's salons?" Mia asks

"Yes, I was going to gift her my shares but I've decide to sell them to the bank. I had a close look at her accounting reports and there's a few things not adding up. I doubt the bank will be happy with that." He grins

"Good. Is there anything you can think of on your end to bring her down, Christian?" Grace asks.

"A few years ago I bought some of the BDSM clubs around Seattle and surrounding areas, I'm going to make a call tonight to have her membership revoked. My clubs became the most reputable, the others tend to get a lot of police raids. It isn't illegal, but some of the clubs are shady. That's why I own my own, I know everyone walking in the door is being treat well." Christian conspires.

As the afternoon becomes night everyone slowly leaves each person stopping to give Christian a hug telling him they're proud of him for telling them, then hugging me to thank me for loving him. No one needs to thank me for that.

"Steele we're doing girls night soon!" Kate grins, I know she wants to know what we get up to in the playroom.

"I promise." I grin hugging her tight.

"The three of us will do shopping or lunch, I'd ask to come to girls night but I don't want to hear about you having sex with my brothers." Mia laughs.

Finally it's just me and Christian, we fall into the sofa holding hands letting out a sigh.

"What did I tell you." I grin.

"Marry me."

"One day, yes. But can we have a few days of peace before more life changing decisions?" I ask kissing his cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **I'm so sorry in the last chapter I said it was Saturday 12th, it was actually Sunday 12th! One of you lovely readers has guessed a future plot line! Please keep up the wonderful reviews!**

 **Also: should I create a Pinterest? You can find me on Facebook Elliee Snape my profile pic is the same as here.**

 **Monday 13th June 2011**

"Oh fuck, Ana. Fuck. Swallow me, baby. Fuck. I'm going too... swallow me, drink it all baby." Christian groans, I continue swallowing every last drop of him licking my lips as I make my way up the bed to him I lean over him my hands at his side, his arms around me I lean forward to kiss his soft lips. He has morning breath, but I have cum breath so we're even.

"I love you." I whisper as we break apart.

"I love you too baby." He replies hugging me tighter, our chests are pressed tightly together I don't think we can get any closer. I kiss his neck, his nose is in my hair. I feel... cherished.

"We need to get up." I reluctantly admit.

"I've never wanted to fake being ill but..."

"I know, Christian. And I'll be home late tonight." I say getting out of bed.

"Why?" He asks sitting up.

"I'm seeing Dr Greene."

"Why? Are you sick?" He asks his voice high pitched with worry.

"No, I'm just coming off the pill." I reply from the wardrobe.

"WHAT?" He shouts

"I'm."

"I'm not ready for kids. I don't even know if I want them. YOU CANT MAKE THESE DECISIONS ANASTASIA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouts from the doorway of the closet, I put my face in my hands trying to hide my laughter.

"I'm changing my birth control to an IUD, so I don't have to remember to take my pill. I keep getting worried I'll forget and end up pregnant when that's not what I want. I want kids in the future, but that's years down the line." I explain openly smiling.

"Oh." He sheepishly replies.

"Yes, oh. I should have told you earlier but with the craziness of this weekend, I forgot. However you need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry." He replies sincerely.

"I know you're sorry, love. I'm changing to the IUD because even though there's side effects I'd rather deal with them than the consequences of forgetting to take my pill."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Six."

"I'll call Dr Flynn about seeing him around the same time. I want to change for you." He promises pulling me into a hug.

"Every moment of every day I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, I'm so honoured you're trying to be a better man." I confess kissing him.

"I think I'm the lucky one."

"I think, we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one." I grin.

"When I properly propose to you, will you say yes." Christian asks biting his lip nervously.

"I'll say yes." I promise, he almost pounces on me his lips attacking mine with passion.

"Fuck." I say as his fingers reach my core, two inside me with his thumb circling my clit, in seconds pleasure ripples through my body.

"Fuck." I say.

"I know, baby I need you too." I glance upwards and see the clock.

"No, Christian it's eight o'clock. We need to get ready."

"Shit." He shouts getting off of the floor of the closet before holding out a hand to pull me to my feet.

"Later." I wink as we begin to get ready.

Somehow I manage to walk into work at five to nine, dressed and having eaten breakfast.

"Ana book our rooms and flights, there's a book expo Thursday to Sunday. I expect you to accompany me." Jack barks as he storms into his office at half past nine with a Starbucks takeaway cup in hand.

"Okay." I sigh, I text Christian about my new weekend plans. Maybe he can come?

 _A: I have to go to a book expo in New York Thursday to Sunday. Would you be able to come?_

 _C: I have meetings, I might have to be in Portland. Will you have to go with Hyde?_

 _A: Yes._

 _C: Sawyer and another CPO is going with you, you are NOT to be alone with Hyde. You can stay at my apartment there._

 _A: Thank you._

 _C: What for?_

 _A: You know what, you could have made a big deal and forbade me from going causing a fight. Instead you compromised._

 _C: You're very welcome._

 _A: We have a date in a certain red room tonight._

 _C: Topping from the bottom? I like it._

 _A: Jack's meeting will be over soon, I'll text you when I'm eating lunch. I love you._

 _C: I love you too._

"In between your texting did you sort our reservations and book our rooms." Jack glares from the front of my desk.

"Yes, our flights are sorted and your room is booked." I reply with a fake smile.

"Where are you staying?" He actually snarls.

"My boyfriend has a place in New York so he offered me to stay there. That's why I was on my phone. Saves the company some money." I shrug.

"Fine." He stalks back into his office slamming the door.

I barely register eating my lunch, all I can do is think back to last night.

" _What happened when you went into the playroom?" I ask Christian, we're sat in the media room eating leftovers for dinner with our plates on our laps._

" _Dad was horrified when he realised Elena took me into a room like that at fifteen. When he got over that, he asked me how young my 'young ladies' were. I told him the truth, that I've had submissive's older than me but you're the youngest. He didn't say anything else. He just seemed relieved. Well, until Elliot started laughing. At everything."_

" _Stop keeping me in suspense, Grey! Tell me everything." I beg laughing._

" _Okay. Elliot found the butt drawer hilarious!"_

" _I bet! Oh god, me and Kate are having girls night soon. How much or little should I tell her?" I ask nervously._

" _Ana, she saw the playroom tell her anything you want."_

" _What else happened?" I press, he sighs deeply. "Do you not want to talk about it?" I apprehensively ask._

" _I don't. It's not. Nothing bad happened, nothing of real relevance was said." He huffs frustrated._

" _Okay, we can close this conversation. But we're putting a bookmark in!" I say laughing._

" _Yes ma'am."_

I'm barely registering anything Claire and Joy are saying at this point, until Joy pokes me in the arm.

"We've been asking about the ball for ages, Ana! Spill." Claire grins.

"It was wonderful." I grin dreamily taking another bite of my sandwich.

"I think that's all we're getting out of her." Joy laughs.

"Sorry, I'm"

"Preoccupied by your hottie?" Claire interrupts.

"Yes."

"I wish I had a hottie." Joy jokingly wipes a tear away from her eye.

"One day one will literally fall into your life and you'll be so glad you waited for the right one." I say.

"Yeah, what she said." Claire laughs throwing a chip at me making us all laugh.

"Ana, my office now." Jack barks from in front of my desk.

"Yes." I reply meekly following him into his office where he stands by the door, shutting it behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Sorry for any mistakes! I now have a pintrest for RED**

Search: RED FanFic By 27Elliee

 **Monday 13th June 2011**

I hear the click of the door shutting, I'm stood facing him he has a nasty grin on his face.

"I had plans for us in New York." He breathes his hand moving behind him to lock the door. Sawyer is stuck outside. My phone is at my desk. I'm alone with him.

"I'll still be at the expo." I say feigning confidence. I close my eyes trying to think back to all of the self defence Ray taught me. I'm the daughter of an ex marine, he isn't doing anything I don't want him to do. He used the time to move right in front of me, his breath smells of cigarettes, the rest of him smells like cheap cologne, I try to focus on the chatter of everyone outside working but all I can hear is my heartbeat thudding in my chest and his deep breaths, I can feel him breathing into my hair. He paws my breasts roughly, not the good rough Christian does. He then grabs me by the throat with one hand and pulling my blouse with the other. He doesn't stop ripping my clothes. My blouse is ripped to shreds, my bra is pulled from my body with ease. I'm stuck still. I can't move. I try to regulate my breathing, he pulls at my pants, the buttons rip but they don't fall like he wants. He paws my breast again.

"You're going to miss out on me this weekend. So I'll just enjoy you now, little whore." He snarls, I bite my lips to shut my mouth even more, it doesn't help. I can taste his cologne. My nose wrinkles in disgust.

"The silent type, well I'll find a way to make you scream." He boasts his right hand grabbing my breast, his left hand grabbing my crotch.

With my inner goddess cheering me on I ball my fists at my side and bring my knee to his crotch once. Then again. He's on the floor, I kick him once more.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that." He berates his breath laced with the sound of groaning pain.

"There's nothing to pay for. You're my boss, nothing else. I'll never be yours. I belong to someone else." I goad taking a step to the side, trying to distract him before I can make a break for the door.

"You should have been mine. Everything he has should have been mine. He owes me." He snarls. I need to keep him talking, if he moves just a little bit he could trip me over.

"Why?"

"They should have been my family. They should have picked me! He didn't even talk." I'm stunned for moments until I realise, _he didn't even talk, my family, picked me._

"The Greys?" I make sense

"Yes. They should have picked me." He groans. Should I kick him again? No. I take another step.

"But they didn't. Whoever your family is picked you." Another two steps.

"No one wanted me." Another step.

"So now you're going to get yourself put into prison?" I goad.

"No one will believe you." Another step, nearly there.

"Haven't you heard that the best revenge is living well?" I smirk. I'm at the door, he reaches for his pocket. I turn away, fumbling to open the door. Then I hear it.

BANG

BANG is it raining? No. That's glass. I try to pull the lock but it's jammed.

BANG

BANG Sawyer! Sawyer is there. He kicks the door in pulling me out.

"Sir, you need to wait for the EMTs and police." Claire says rushing over, I fall into her arms a sobbing mess on my desk. Sawyer pulls the blazer from my desk chair and puts it over my shoulders covering my breasts.

"I've alerted Taylor, and Mr Grey." He assures his hand on my shoulder, I nod before burying my face in Claire's neck. I can't stop looking at Hyde's office, the two security guys are in there with Hyde.

"Why don't we go to the break room, or somewhere else?" Claire suggests her voice warm, she's holding me tight. It mirrors when Ray would hold me like this after school if I'd had a bad day.

"I don't think I can move." I sleepily reply. Moments later I can hear sirens all around us, before paramedics and police officers run in demanding answers.

"Close your eyes, ignore them. It'll be okay Ana. I've got you." Claire promises, I sigh deeply feeling almost completely safe. There are people all around us, everyone is talking in fast terrified tones remembering the almost carnage.

"Ana, the paramedics need to speak to you. They need to check you're okay, and the police need a statement." Sawyer regretfully informs me. I nod from Claire's neck before turning around, I pull myself up to sit on my desk properly.

"I'm detective Clark and this is John, he's a paramedic. Your security suggested we do this together so this goes quicker?" I nod thankful for Sawyer barely registering anything, Claire helps me sit on my desk chair so I can be more comfortable.

John snorts as I tell them about how I kicked Jack while he was down, when there's more of a commotion behind us. I look down at my hands in my lap, I know it can't be Hyde he was taken away in an ambulance with a police guard but I can't stop being scared.

"Anastasia." Its Christian.

"Who is this?" Detective Clark asks.

"My partner, Christian." I reply Christian is on his knees between my legs hugging me.

"Are you okay with him staying here while we question and examine you?"

"Yes."

Finally after what feels like hours I'm able to go home, I'm sure Christian bit through his tongue when the detective said pictures needed to be taken of my bruises and that my clothes were needed as evidence. Claire saved the day when she ran to her car and lent me a dress she kept with her just in case.

"What do you want, Anastasia?" Christian asks unshed tears in his eyes, his hands on my knees, I'm still at my desk chair.

"I don't know." I meekly reply, Claire's dress is loose, I feel disgusting.

"We're going home, you're going to have a shower, a snack, you're going to put something comfortable on, then we're going to go to our appointments, then we'll come home and order a pizza." Christian decides holding his hand out for me. I nod leaning forward kissing his hair.

"Ana, call me if you need anything." Claire sniffs kissing me on the cheek, I think she wants to hug me but Christian has a tight grip.

"You take care of her, Mr or no amount of security will protect you!" Claire declares pointing her finger at Christian, who tries to hide his smile but still nods.

"Ana!" Joy shouts rushing towards us. "They had us locked upstairs, there's rumours everywhere. Are you okay?" She rushes holding my face between her hands.

"Claire can tell you, I'm okay. Christian's taking me home." I nervously reply.

"Text me when you get home, look after yourself. We love you." She kisses my cheek before smiling at Christian and running to Claire.

"You've got good friends." Christian smiles as he clicks in my seatbelt.

"I'm a lucky woman." I smile my hand cradling his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **If you can't find the pintrest just go into the search bar and type:**

 **RED FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **It should take you straight to the board! Thank you all so much, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Monday 13th June 2011**

"Ana, we're home." Christian says prodding me lightly, how did we get here? All I remember is leaving SIP.

"Okay." I robotically reply. After getting out of the car Christian walks around to open my door, he holds his hand out to help me. It's not until we reach the elevator that I wake up properly, the electricity flowing between Christian and I shocks me out of my trance.

"Christian." I whisper

"Yes, baby." He replies kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I say, my voice sounding like a broken child's.

"I love you too." He replies pulling me into his chest, I kiss his chest and hold him tightly. Our moment is broken when the elevator pings announcing our arrival home, Christian effortlessly picks me up bridal style.

"Can I get you anything?" Gail's kindly voice greets us, I look towards her to see a worried expression marring her soft features.

"Cup of tea, and some Oreos." Christian replies kissing my forehead, he knows exactly what I need to feel better. Christian carries me all the way to the bedroom, taking his time to help me get undressed before undressing himself. I frown when I notice he kept his boxers on, does he not want me? I look down to my hands, of course he doesn't want me. Who would? Not after seeing the already purpling hand prints on my breast and neck, I feel the tears falling down my face like a rainstorm of pain.

"Baby, what can I do?" Christian asks kneeling in front of me, I shake my head as more tears fall. "Ana, talk to me." He demands his eyes wide, he's angry with me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What for." He breathes.

"You don't want me." I confess, I still can't look at him. He takes my hand from my lap placing it over his erection.

"Yes I do. I want you, I want you in every way imaginable. But right now, you're broken, you're hurt and I don't want to hurt you. I'll always want to make love to you, I'll always want to fuck you and most importantly I'll always love you." I stroke his erection as his breathing becomes stronger.

"Promise?" I meekly ask placing my hands on his chest.

"I promise, that's how I know I want to marry you. I've had nearly one hundred different women of all different shapes and sizes, but you're the only one I care about fucking, you're the only one I've ever wanted to make love to you. If I never fuck another woman ever again I don't care as long as I have you."

"And you said you couldn't do hearts and flowers." I sarcastically reply a grin forming on my face, I understand what he means.

"It was crass but it made you smile, and I didn't lie." He grins.

"Can we shower now?"

"Yes, I'm leaving my boxers on so I don't try to fuck you."

"I don't mind you fucking me."

"Why?" He asks his eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to shower to get the feel of him from me. I want to fuck you because I love you, because you're my man and I'll never not want to fuck you, and a little bit because I need you to, to claim me, I think." I try to explain.

"I don't mind either way," Christian begins, but he's interrupted by a knock at our bedroom door. It's Gail, she smiles at us before placing a tray on the nightstand before leaving silently.

"Go on." I push.

"I just, whatever you need me for I'll be there." He finishes with a shrug.

"Thank you." I say kissing his lips softly. "That tea looks hot, can we shower now?"

"Of course we can, Anastasia." He walks me to the shower fiddling with the knobs to get the temperature and pressure just right.

"I've got you, love." He says taking my hand, the soft spray and hot water feels heavenly. His, hands work my hair and scalp into a soft lather with the jasmine scented shampoo, now they feel heavenly as he massage the conditioner. He leaves the conditioner on to soak in while he pours some body wash into his hands massaging the tension out of my shoulders, I feel myself relax more and more. I let out soft contented sighs as he worships my body, taking extra patience with my bruises, keeping himself from working my clit so I know this not about sex. He throws his soaked boxers into a pile in the corner of the shower before wrapping me in a soft fluffy towel, one around his waist as we walk to the bedroom.

I gingerly sit on the bed as he worships me further, drying me slowly, pointedly ignoring the tent in his towel, before heading for our walk in closet for a moment returning with a pair of black leggings, plain cotton panties and one of his Harvard sweaters. He silently dries my hair before braiding it, then helping me into my clothes. He needs this just as much as I do, he needs to feel in control, I need to be taken care of.

"I'll cancel my appointment with Flynn, I can skype him tonight or something you can talk to him that way." Christian suggests, we're laying in bed eating Oreos listening to Taylor Swift.

"I don't think I'm not traumatised. I think I'm over the shock." I reply defensively.

"I still think." He begins.

"If you want to skype him later and come with me to see doctor Greene that's okay. I don't feel as though I need to see a shrink after today. I feel a lot better, now I'm in my comfort zone." I smile

"Okay, we'll need to leave soon." He suggests looking at the clock.

"Is this your way of saying get your ass out of bed." I snark

"Yes." He laughs, handing me the last Oreo.

We drive in silence to doctor Greens office, there isn't much to say. Nothing that can be said in the car, I know I have to tell him what Hyde said about his family. I sigh. I'll tell him when he's speaking to Doctor Flynn. Should I speak to Flynn? Hyde didn't do anything really, I was able to defend myself.

"Okay, Miss Steele looking at my records of your last cycle and your reports, I can fit you with an IUD right now. If you'd like to follow me, it can be done within five minutes. However you will have to immediately stop taking the pill so the hormones don't clash and you'll have to use condoms for protection for a week while your IUD settles." Dr Greene commands with a tight smile. "I'm afraid, Mr Grey you'll have to stay in the waiting room while we work on Miss Steele." I follow the her into her office where we're joined by a nurse.

"Miss Steele, no matter how affluent someone is you can get help if they are hurting you." She begins looking pointedly at the bruises on my neck. I begin to blush looking down at the floor.

"You may feel as though there is no way out, but there is. I can help you, if you need it. You have my contact details." Her smile is softer, the nurse gives me a comforting smile as well. I shrug Christian's hoodie off, blushing at the gasps from the Doctor and Nurse in front of me.

"My boss attacked me at work this afternoon, Christian is nothing but a gentleman. But thank you, for looking out for me." I smile shyly enjoying their shocked expressions.

"We're sorry, Miss Steele, in our line of work we have to assume the worst in a situation to get the best treatment for our patient." The dark haired nurse, assures.

"I'd prefer someone to assume than to be a victim than being ignored and forced to suffer in silence." I promise with a smile.

Less than five minutes later I join Christian.

"Thank you Doctor Greene, thank you Nurse Nathan." I smile as I leave hand in hand with Christian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **I'm sorry for the wait & any mistakes! **

**My pintrest username is: ellie8967 where I have a RED board!**

 **I'm also on facebook under: Elliee Snape**

 **Enjoy!**

"How did it go?" Christian asks from the drivers seat of his R8

"Good, they noticed my bruises so made sure that I knew that no matter how affluent or influential a man is there is always a way out of a horrible situation." I grin

"They thought, I?" He almost stutters.

"They have to assume the worst case scenario." I shrug, I knows he's offended especially after the belt, but I'm seeing the funny side. Playroom and belts included, Christian is one of the most gentle men I've ever met.

"I guess. Pizza?" He asks changing the subject so quickly I think I have whiplash.

"Yes! You don't like pineapple on pizza do you?" I question.

"No." He replies disgusted.

"Good, that would be a deal breaker." I laugh. The trip to dominos is boring, thankfully. We sit on the hard chairs and wait for the magic that is pizza, well Christian sat on the metal chairs I sat in his lap.

"I'll talk to Flynn with you, if you don't mind." I say as we sit on the couch in the drawing room eating pizza straight out of the box sharing a bottle of white wine.

"Yeah?" He questions.

"Partially for you." I sigh

"For me?"

"Hyde mentioned things about you when I was in his office." I look down not wanting to explain.

"We'll talk about that first." He commands. I think he doesn't want to interrogate me, but wants to know as soon as possible.

"We should do this more often." I smile.

"What have multiple traumatic events in a row then have a joint therapy session?" He snarks.

"The joint therapy once in a while isn't a bad idea." I laugh. "But no, sitting on the sofa with a pizza. I'm trying to get used to your fancy ness but I like this as well." I smile reminiscing about all the times me and Ray would sit with takeout on the couch watching reruns of mash talking about our days.

"We'd better get to my office." Christian says breaking our moment of peace, there aren't butterflies in my stomach there are dragons. I take a deep breath before following Christian to his office, taking my wine glass with me. Christian pulls me on his lap, I need the security of his arms around me. After a tense few moments, Dr Flynn's face pops up on the screen.

"I can see you both, can you see me?" He asks

"Yes, John." Christian replies, I can feel his heart pounding. "Did you read my email about what happened to Ana?"

"Yes, Christian I did. I'm assuming we're starting with you, Ana?" I nod.

"I don't feel, traumatised." I begin. "It was terrifying, but I wasn't hurt that bad. Yes I have bruises and it was scary but, I was able to defend myself." I say my hands in my lap.

"How did you handle the events surrounding your mother and her third husband?" Dr Flynn asks surprising me.

"Erm, I spoke a lot to Ray and threw myself into books and school." I nervously reply.

"Hmm. Okay. You may still be in some kind of shock in relation to today, everyone reacts differently to situations. I won't be able to truly help you, unless you are willing. I think the best idea would be for you let me know if you feel that you need me. How do you feel about that?"

"I like that idea." I smile, Christians arms tighten around me before he speaks.

"Ana mentioned earlier that there is something she wants to share about today."

"Go on." Dr Flynn pushes.

"Hyde was on the floor, I was facing the door but I knew that if I ran for the door he could have tripped me up so I remembered something Ray taught me about defence where you keep someone busy and move one step at a time so they don't register what you're doing. He told me that I'd pay for what I'd done, I said that there was nothing to pay for that I belong to someone else. Then he mentioned that everything Christian has should have been his, and that you owe him. It was really strange. Then he said something along the lines of they should have picked him. And that 'he didn't even talk'. After that he confirmed he meant your family, Christian. I said that whoever his family is chose him, but he said that no one wanted him." I explain.

"I don't remember being in foster care, I guess I must have been you can't just adopt a child in hours." Christian muses, looking at my furrowed brow he continues. "After my mother died, I was taken into the hospital and Grace was working that night." He never has told me how his mother died, now isn't the time to bring it up. We've got enough on our plates right now. I'll ask him later.

"Ask Grace about that time, Christian." Dr Flynn suggests.

"I'll get Welch to do a lifelong background check. I'd only chased it from when he left university." Christian states taking charge, I rub his arms comfortingly.

"Christian, how did it go on Sunday with your family?" Dr Flynn asks changing the subject.

"I ended up taking my father, Elliot and Kate into the playroom." Annoyingly at that moment Skype decides to mess up and freeze.

"John, can you still hear us." Christian says

"Yes, sorry. I was stunned for a moment there. How did it that go?" Dr Flynn asks shocked.

"Okay, Elliot laughed a lot, Kate just walked around, I think you're going to get an interrogation, Ana."

"I know I am, she said so." I laugh.

"Christian, how did your father react."

"He was horrified that Elena did that to me as a child. I assured him the youngest woman I've been involved with that way was Ana." Christian begins, his head bowed. "I was a child, even though I consented under the law dad said I was raped. I don't know how I feel about that. Elliot and Kate were on the other side of the room when he said that thankfully." His voice is barely a whisper.

"After Sunday Christian, what are your views about Elena?"

"I hate her. Even though I consented and wasn't underage all the time I was with her, she still manipulated me. And has continued to do so." He begins.

"Like I said to your mom while you guys were in the playroom, what teenage boy wouldn't jump at the chance of having sex with an attractive older woman." I interrupt.

"Ana, how did Grace seem while Christian was in the playroom."

"Upset with herself, Mia made her realise how happy your family were when you stopped fighting and were doing well in school. Moments before you all came in Grace was in tears and asked what she could do, Mia suggested taking the bitch down." I recall.

"I think for you all, that is a good solution and Christian pass on the suggestion to your family that if they want I can recommend someone to talk to them if one or anyone needs." Dr Flynn suggests.

"Continue about how you feel about Elena, and everything." I push at Christian.

"I'm just relieved, the more I think about Elena the more I realise how horribly I was manipulated for years by her. She took me away from my family, tried to push Ana away from me so I would be focused on her and hers to manipulate. No more." He promises.

"I think we should end here, unless either of you has something more?" At our head shakes, Flynn continues. "Okay, call me to arrange our next appointments. Take care."

"You too." We smile before signing off and closing Christians laptop.

"How do you feel?" I ask Christian.

"I want to fuck you. Hard." He growls. I answer him by pressing my lips to his.

"Bend over my desk, this is going to be fast." I pull his hoddie over my head leaving me naked at the top, I hear his gasp. His eyes are dark, his face is scrunched up with disgust.

"It's okay, if I begin to hurt I'll let you know. I'm not letting some bruises caused by him stop us from doing anything." I vow, his face evens out into a smirk. I turn around and ungracefully pull my leggings and cotton panties down my pale legs before bending over his desk holding my hands tightly together. I feel his fingers tease my backside before making their way to my core.

"You're dripping, Ana." I can hear his grin.

"It's all for you, Christian." I moan. As his fingers work my core. "I need your dick Christian,

please." I breathe.

"Topping from the bottom, Anastasia?" He growls.

SMACK

His palm clashes with my right cheek making me groan, clenching around his fingers like a vice. Then nothing, his fingers withdraw from my core I want to moan my displeasure but don't want him to wait any longer.

"Good girl. If you need me to stop, please safeword." Christian pleads.

"Yes, Sir." I moan.

"CHRISTIAN" I groan with true pleasure as he slams inside me, his rhythm fast, animalistic. My stomach is being forced against the desk, his hands are gripping my hips, I can feel my orgasm building with every thrust.

"Ana. Come. Now." Christian groans, within seconds I'm a mess groaning unintelligibly as my orgasm powers through me making my entire body shake. I stop shaking when Christian falls over me, my back to his front, his dick still inside me.

"I needed that." I grin feeling his tender kiss against my neck and shoulders.

"I didn't hurt you?" He asks

"Only in the best way." I turn my head to smile at him.

"Why don't you have a bath, there's things I need to do here." He suggests with a smile, while I pull my clothes on. We're interrupted when my phone rings.

"Hi, Liz." I greet wondering why the head of HR is calling me.

"Ana, after today Roach has fried Hyde."

"Good."

"We were wondering what would happen to either of your positions, so how would you like taking over Hyde's job until we can find a replacement?" Liz asks

"I'd love to!" I grin.

"Great. For the next week at least the entire office is closed, I've no idea why it'll take that long to sort anything. But I'm just relaying information." Liz finishes with exasperation in her voice.

"Okay, what do I need to do right now?" I ask.

"Nothing. Because we're closed for the next week, I'll email you about what you as acting editor will be needing to do two days before we reopen so you have time to get ready."

"Okay, I look forward to hearing from you."

"Before I say goodbye, how are you doing?" She asks just remembering.

"I'm okay, thank you." I laugh.

"I'm sorry for forgetting."

"It's okay, you've got a lot going on I'm not offended. I'll see you next week." I smile.

"I'm acting editor!" I squeal at Christian!

"Really?" He asks gobsmacked.

"Yeah, since I know all of Hyde's schedule and with everything I guess they don't have the time to hire someone permanent."I grin.

"I'm so proud of you!" He matches my grin tightening his arms around me until I stop.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I question pulling out of his arms.

"No. It's because of me the office is closed for a good week, but you're getting this because of you and you only." He assures.

"Why is it taking so long to reopen?"

"I've bought the building next to GEH so I can move some of my around Seattle based businesses can at least be on the same street, I planned on moving SIP later in the year but the office is ready to be moved so I'm giving everyone a week off with full pay, then a few days to pack up and move. That way they have a little bit of time to themselves before the change comes." He reasons.

"That makes sense. Can we go to bed now?" I ask softly, he grins.

"To sleep, Mr I'm exhausted."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Reminder: this is FanFiction not fact I'm taking liberties with science.**

 **I apologise for any mistakes, I wrote this chapter in the car and posted it using my phones wifi.**

I wake up with a pressing in my bladder, with Christian wrapped around me like a vine. I take my pillow to move in my place so I can get up without disturbing Christian. After finishing in the bathroom I decide to get a glass of water, my mouth feels dry. I've barely made it out of the bedroom when I hear a moaning, I grin when I realise it's Christian moaning. Once I've had a glass of water, I'll wake him up in the most delicious way I know how.

My face falls when I realise it isn't a good type of moaning, then I hear the shrieks, nails on a chalk board. His pain I can hear with every millisecond like a dagger to my heart, which is beating so fast I fear my ribs may break.

"MOM, MOM, MOMMY PLEASE." He screams, I get to the side of the bed the covers are on the floor, how naked body dripping with sweat.

"Christian, baby wake up. Christian." I whisper, into his ear not wanting to get too close in case he begins to thrash around.

"Christian. It's just a nightmare love." I continue, he's stopped moving but is still moaning and crying. I place my hand on his cheek stroking him lightly.

"Christian." I once again whisper.

"Ana!" He breathes his arms reaching for me, I slide in the bed next to him. He pulls me on top of him, hugging me tightly.

"What was your nightmare about?" I tentatively ask.

"My mother." He shortly replies, I'd figured that out when he screamed mom.

"Grace, or your birth mother?" I ask

"My birth mother."

"What happened?"

"She was lying on the floor, cold and still, she had been there for hours, it wasn't unusual she would usually black out for a couple of hours once the crack had worn off. This time she didn't wake up, I covered her in my blankie. After a day I was starving, I usually went a few days at a time without food apart from a few peas. This time Id only had a few peas to eat for about three days. I had gotten used to rationing them, she hadn't moved at all for one of those days. Then her pimp came, he had a key, I heard him so I hid in a cupboard but I could see him. He kicked her, again and again, he did that to wake her up she usually did. This time she didn't. He called her a worthless cunt, then said he hoped the kid died too then left. I went to the freezer to get some frozen peas, it was all we had. I had one, then tried to force the last three into her mouth. I didn't want her to be hungry. There wasn't any food left, we stayed there for two more days. I slept close to her, hoping she would wake up. She never did. I tried to keep her warm, she just became colder. We were eventually found when the police forced the door down, I heard the banging. I thought the pimp had forgotten his key, I stayed with her this time. I laid on top of her, I wanted to protect her from him. I slept on top of her, so she would be warmer, it just made me hurt more. Loads of them came charging in, I can't remember much else." He confesses tears streaming down his face. I get off of the bed picking up the covers.

"Get up." I command, sitting myself against the headboard. "Come here sweetheart." I open my arms to him he rushes to me his head on my breasts, leaning against me, the heart wrenching sobs break me. I stroke his hair, running my hands up and down his arms. I pull the covers over us so they're up to his neck keeping him warm.

"I've got you baby, I'm so so sorry." I say kissing the top of his head. His arms wrap around me like a vice. I continue stroking his hair, his arms, kissing his head. My poor broken man.

"I'll always be here, Christian. Always. I'll never leave you." I vow.

"I love you, Anastasia." He says between sobs.

"I love you too, Christian." Finally his sobs subside and he falls asleep. I don't have the heart to wake him to move so I carefully pull a pillow behind my back and close my eyes.

For once I wake up before Christian, I take a moment to hold him tighter. He truly is fifty shades of fucked up, and I love every one of those shades. I lightly stroke his cheek, his morning stubble is rough. I kiss the top of his head, praying I don't wake him as I reach for my phone.

 _Would you mind bringing us breakfast in bed?_ I text Gail

 _Of course, what would you like?_

 _French toast, bacon and fruit salad? So I can share it with Christian._

 _I'll bring it as soon as it's ready. Tea for you, coffee for Mr Grey?_

 _Yes please._

Fifteen minutes later there's a light tap at the door.

"Come in Gail." I say, my hands covering Christians ears. She smiles indulgently at us, places the breakfast tray on the closest bedside table and leaves with a grin. Thanking myself for keeping my pills in the bedside table so I remembered every morning. Dr Greene said that because it will take a few days for my IUD to take proper effect I need to take my pill every day for the next three days to make sure I'm covered.

"Christian, breakfast is here." I whisper into his ear stroking his hair.

"Anastasia." He mumbles, his hand moving to my breast.

"I'm here baby, so is breakfast." I take a strawberry from the bowl running it lightly across his lips, he bites down on it licking his lips. He looks up at me sleepily, before smiling the blush across his cheeks betraying his embarrassment.

"How are you feeling?" I ask kissing his nose.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you have some breakfast." I suggest having a bite of French toast, dipping it in the maple sauce.

"Why are we eating in bed?" He asks having a sip of his coffee.

"Because sometimes you just need breakfast in bed." I reply with a grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **I know there's a plot hole with Dr Greene saying to use condoms for a week and Ana taking her pill in chapter Twenty, they aren't using condoms I'm sorry for that!**

 **Pintrest username: ellie8967**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask Christian, we've finished eating and are now laying on our sides in bed facing each other.

"Yes. I'm sorry." He replies avoiding my gaze.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Crying all over you." He replies still avoiding my gaze, a blush forms across his chiselled cheekbones.

"Christian, you and me are going to be together forever we're partners, this means that when you need to cry, I'll hold you, when you laugh I'll laugh along with you. There is no need to apologise for crying." I promise stroking his hair.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're just you, you take care of me, I take care of you." I kiss pull his hand to my lips and tenderly kiss his knuckles. I move closer to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders pushing him onto his back I then straddle him, leaning forward I kiss his soft lips. I rest my head on his chest and move to lay on top of him. His arms hug me close, pulling me to him even more. We lay there in silence, taking comfort from the others closeness. Then we're interrupted by my phone.

"Not even my phone has gone off yet." Christian laughs.

"That's because I put it on silent when you fell asleep." I reply grinning.

"Why?" He frowns.

"Because you were emotional and needed comfort, not work."

"I feel fine now." He huffs.

"I'm not stopping you from working now, am I?" I snark, his face lights up like Fourth of July fireworks then within minutes he's barking orders at whoever is on the receiving end.

 _How are you feeling? Me and Claire want Chinese for lunch, want to come with?_ Joy texts, I sigh. I don't want to go outside right now, I think I'm scared, my phone screen goes fuzzy. Then I realise it's not my phone, it's me. I'm shaking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Christian asks kissing my cheek.

"Joy and Claire asked me to go out for lunch with them, I just."

"What?" He probes.

"I don't want to go outside right now." I whisper.

"I have a meeting at twelve thirty that I need to be at GEH for and I'll be having lunch there, why don't you invite Joy and Claire round here, you'll be somewhere comfortable but still with your friends?" He suggests.

"Do you mind?" I ask hopeful.

"Of course not, this is your home baby." He kisses me on the cheek.

 _If you both want, why don't you and Claire come to mine? We can order food in._

 _Sounds great! I'm assuming you'll tell us how you're feeling when we're there. What's your address?_ I grin, it's like they're my parents. Shit!

"We haven't told my parents anything about yesterday!" I shout grabbing Christians arm.

"Call them." He suggests, I frown what do I say? I'd rather text them, how do I say this over the phone? But dad doesn't text. I decide to text my mom and call my dad.

 _Don't worry, I'm fine now! But, I was sort of attacked at work yesterday. I was grabbed, but I'm fine. I didn't need to go to hospital, I was seen my the EMTs but I do have bruises. I'm shaken up, but okay._ What else could I have said to my mom.

"Sort of attacked?" Christian exclaims reading over my shoulder.

"I didn't know what to say." I shrug feeling my face heat up, Christian smirks but doesn't say anything else, I try to call my dad but he doesn't answer. He's probably working, I'll call him later. I lean into Christian's side needing comfort.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah just a difficult few weeks." I sigh

"Because you met me."

"I would take all of the shit we've been through since we've met every day of my life, as long as I was put through it with you at my side." I vow, he grins kissing my cheek. He then kisses my lips which soon turns into more within minutes we're naked.

At twelve on the dot I'm on the sofa in the great room with a cup of tea and my copy of Sense and Sensibility on my lap, Claire and Joy will be here soon.

"Fuck me." I groan, Christian has just walked into the room looking so gorgeous I can't remember if I'm breathing or not. He's wearing a three piece grey tweed suit, a light blue oxford shirt, maroon tie with matching pocket square and black leather shoes. He sees me licking my lips, openly leering at him and smirks.

"See something you like, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Sir." I breathe imagining that dark blood red tie wrapped around my wrists with my hands above my head, while he bends me over and roughly fucking me from behind after spanking me.

"You're playing with fire." He groans taking the book and tea from my lap, placing them on the coffee table before grabbing my hair with one hand and the other on my back pulling me towards him kissing me hard.

"Playroom, the moment we're alone." I beg purposefully biting my lip.

"Yes." He kisses me once again.

"Miss Andrews and Berry are on their way up." Gail announces, we share a small laugh smiling forehead to forehead. The elevator pings, Joy walks out first she looks stunning with a white camisole, black leggings, over the knee black leather boots matched with a long fluffy black cardigan making her look like a teddy bear. Claire is behind wearing light blue ripped jeans, a nude off the shoulder V neck sweater with all white converse. I feel severely underdressed in my navy blue long sweater with matching short shorts pj set. All self consciousness is out of the window as the girls run over to hug me, I barely make it off of the sofa before I'm engulfed in a three person hug.

"How are those bruises? They're a little swollen, are you taking any anti inflammatories?" Claire fusses.

"How are you feeling, Ana?" Joy asks almost pushing Claire away to hug me alone,

"I'm fine, no I'm not taking anything extra. I'm not in pain so, I don't want to bother. I'm feeling okay." I reassure, I smile at Christian.

"To be fair with a man looking like that at home I'd feel mighty fine too." Claire leers.

"Claire, you're married." Joy laughs batting Claire on the arm.

"Married, not blind." She shrugs.

"Meet my boyfriend, Christian." I interject, he shakes their hands formally making the girls laugh.

"Now that's the kind of manners I'm trying to teach my kids to have." Claire laughs.

"Nice to meet you both, I'll be back after my meeting." Christian smiles before turning to me kissing my forehead. "Laters, baby."

"Fuck me."Claire moans as Christian leaves making me laugh.

"I'm a lucky girl." I grin.

"I don't even go for guys but wow." Joy joins.

"Now we're done salivating over my man, where are we ordering from for lunch?" I ask.

"China Palace?" Claire suggests making Joy nod enthusiastically.

We share a delicious lunch of sesame chicken, sweet and sour chicken, egg fried rice and lots of other goodies. Both of the girls spent so much time fussing over my bruises and everything that happened with Hyde. Explaining exactly what happened to them, laughing with them sharing the happiness of my promotion to acting assistant editor makes me feel so much lighter a weight I didn't know was there has been lifted from my shoulders. My happiness only increases when I get a text from Kate!

 _Banana! Elliot just told me what happened yesterday, I'm on my way up now! Love you. Xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **I know this is short, but I felt this needed to be a stand alone. Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Kate POV**

I wish Ana was the one who told me about her attack yesterday rather than hearing it through the Grey Grapevine. I can't be too pissed though, she was the one who was attacked. I hope she's okay, Elliot said that Christian said that she has a lot of bruising. My poor Ana banana I'm glad and not at all jealous that she's made new friends who are already there for lunch. Like ninety percent not jealous. Okay I am jealous, but I'm more happy she has friends. She is a truly wonderful person and deserves the best people around her, that these girls are here for her right now on such a dark day for her says a lot.

Wow this lobby is grand, it reminds me of a hotel in Paris with its classy, minimalist decor and perfectly dressed staff. I recognise one of Christian's body guards. Damn! If I wasn't with Elliot I'd be on him. He's got straggly stubble around his perfectly chiselled jawline, a black suit tailored to make it look like he was painted on, a crisp white with a black silk tie.

"Miss Kavanagh." He greets with a distinctly Australian accent. I'm dead. "Right this way." He leads me to the last elevator pushing in a code too quickly for me to even understand one digit. He stays in the lobby, leaving me alone. The ride up to Christians penthouse is long, was it this long last time? The last time I was in this elevator I was in Elliot's arms. That was a weird day.

" _Christian, just open the door." Carrick commanded his face impassive as we stand in front of a non descriptive door in the penthouse. I guess being a lawyer he's used to pushing down his emotions when he needs to be calm. Not like my dad, he runs a media empire whatever he's feeling we all know. Just like Christian Right now, he's frowning, his hands shake as he slowly opens the door he is the textbook description of anxiety. It looks almost as though he was opening the jaws to hell, I guess having to show your dad, brother and brothers girlfriend your kinky sex room may feel like hell._

" _Holy shit." Elliot mutters as we enter the deep red room. Christian and Carrick stand nervously at the door, Carrick's calm facade has waned there are now tears in his deep blue eyes._

 _I walk slowly around the red room, with some of the implements, the lack of natural light and the darkness of the wood it feels like a serial killers wet dream. This is used for sex?! Slowly walking around I look closer at the implements on the walls, some of the stuff I recognise, a couple of items I've used. I share a grin with Elliot when we see one of the riding crops, only last night I confessed how I'd enjoyed being spanked with one as a teenager and would like him to try it soon if he wants. I kept horses and was dating a college guy who was kinky._

" _Was_ her _dungeon like this?" Carrick asks his voice filled with venom._

" _Hers was more, severe." Christian allows._

" _More severe?" Elliot shudders. "How?" He asks._

" _There were blood stains on her floor, and the furniture, her toys made these look like nothing." Christian robotically replies._

" _Blood." Elliot whispers._

" _Some mine."Christian whispers looking to the floor._

" _How did she make you bleed?" Carrick whispers tears falling down his face._

" _Her cat." He begins._

" _Cat?" Elliot interrupts._

" _Cat 'o nine tails. When she used it, it made me bleed." He replies. "She never left a permanent mark." He shrugs. How can he be so blasé about this? Does his calmness mean he does this to Ana, she said they play but... I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, when I turn I'm face to face with a row of what I think are called floggers; most are all leather, they have a tied leather handle with tassels, some of the tassels are made of rope. I pick up a black one with thick tassels._

" _You had better not be harming my best friend, Grey! I promised I'd never tell anyone about today but by the grace of god I will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her." I growl. Elliot puts his hand on my arm, Carrick stands behind Christian who is a few feet away from me. Christian takes a deep breath before replying in a calm almost soothing tone of voice._

" _I'm going to ask Ana at some point soon if she'd like to completely remove everything in here, I'd never hurt her, but I want her to be as comfortable as possible I this room. These are meant for pleasure, for consensual pleasure with willing adults. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, I want her to pick and choose everything that goes in here so she feels as safe as possible. I'd never intentionally hurt her." I believe him._

" _Christian, has everyone you've ever been with sexually consented?" Carrick asks glaring._

" _Yes, everyone completely consensual and in the case of the women who have been in here we had contracts where we would outline what everyone involved is comfortable with." He shortly replies._

" _Was everyone of age?" Carrick interrogates._

" _Yes. Anastasia is the youngest woman I've ever been with." He replies a slight blush on his face, I know it's because she was a virgin._

" _What the fuck is this thing used for?" Elliot grins breaking the tension holding some bar thing._

" _It's a spreader bar." Christian replies his lip twitching._

" _For what?" Carrick asks taking the bar from Elliot holding the straps at the end, I think I can guess what it's for._

" _You put someone's ankles in each hold, and you can control how wide their legs are parted." Christian explains openly smiling._

" _Oh." Carrick replies his face red, leaving Christian and Elliot standing grinning. I hear a drawer opening, then being slammed shut with Carrick sheepishly walking away and standing by the door looking around tentatively. I go to stand next to him._

" _Are you okay, Carrick?" I softly ask._

" _I'm a red blooded male, I understand sex, I understand experimenting. What I can't understand is how that vile woman could do this to my son? Whatever consenting adults do in their private life is up to them but he was a child when she introduced to this." He growls._

" _Can we leave here now?" Christian asks exasperated._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Tuesday 14th June**

"Kate's on her way up." I announce grinning, I wish I had told her about Hyde myself in hindsight but what do you say? I'm glad I haven't been able to speak to my parents yet

"Best friend?" Claire asks

"Yeah, since our freshman year of college. We lived together in Portland, and a few days in Seattle until I moved in here last week." I explain reminiscing idly.

"Me and my best friend, Alice, have been best friends since we were babies. Our mothers met while at our checkups it was my six month, her six week. That kind of history is something to cherish." Joy smiles her chocolate brown eyes glistening as she remembers.

"ANA!" Kate shouts, she looks beautiful standing in the doorway of the elevator, she gracefully struts to me looking ever the casual supermodel in her black pointed toe pumps, black leggings, oversized beige sweater with black hat, I think it's a beret either way it looks stunning her blonde hair is in long beach waves that flow with her as she walks. We meet half way.

"Kate." I cry falling into her awaiting arms.

"Oh, Ana." She consoles rubbing my back, squeezing me tighter and kissing my hair.

"I thought, I thought he was going to, to, to r-r-rape me." I sob falling apart in her arms.

"He didn't. You're here. You're safe."

"He could have though." I cry shaking.

"I know, Ana Banana. When something doesn't happen you're almost tortured by yourself because all your mind can think of is what could have happened rather than being happy the worst case scenario didn't happen." She psychs me.

"Shut up." I mumble into her sweater.

"Have you eaten?" She asks

"Yeah, we just had Chinese." I mumble once again.

"Sorry, hi I'm Kate." Kate laughs, I feel one of her hands leaving my back I assume she's waving it's back once again.

"I thought you were a bit too okay with everything, Ana." Claire schools.

"Sometimes you need someone more familiar." Joy adds.

"Aren't we all amateur psychiatrists today." I snark leaving Kate's arms and snuggling into the sofa next to Claire.

"Duh." Kate grins making herself comfortable next to Joy.

We spend the next couple of hours sharing stories and enjoying becoming closer friends. For a minute I hold my cup of tea and enjoy listening to my best friend and my two new friends share stories. I rub my arm looking at the purple bruise, knowing it's worse on my neck.

"Ana what's up?" Claire asks, my face must be betraying my emotions.

"I'm ugly." I whisper my head bowed.

"No you are not!" Joy scolds.

"My bruises are." I insist.

"They're not ugly." Joy and Claire push.

"The bruises are ugly. But they won't last forever." Kate says

"They're battle wounds, you were attacked but were able to defend yourself. It could have been a lot worse, that doesn't make it any better, but you've got your war wounds that will fade while he has a jail cell." Joy says, I look to my arm in a new light.

"Change the subject, I don't want to bring myself down." I demand.

"I'm still single as fuck!" Joy moans throwing back the last of her coffee.

"My brother is in town, he's single." Kate offers

"I'm gay." Joy replies looking down.

"There's a gorgeous girl at work who's gay and also sick of being single if you want a blind date, she loves to bake, the gym and is a serious Harry Potter fan." Kate offers

"Interesting." Joy grins

"I'll talk to her tomorrow if she's up for a date I'll set it up, worse case scenario you have a bad date that you can laugh about." Kate shrugs.

"Ah bad blind dates, how I really really don't miss you." Claire grins.

"What are you talking about? You and James have been together since high school." Joy says

"We went to different schools, one of my friends Emily told me about her cousin at another school who was also addicted to Star Trek. He was too embarrassed to say anything the entire evening then ran to his moms car. We saw each other again a couple of months later at Emily's birthday party, being absolutely wasted stopped us being embarrassed." Claire grins.

"I see why you just say you met in high school." Joy says blankly before we all burst into laughter.

"Christian!" I shout surprised he's home already.

"Ladies." He greets coming over to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be in my office." He smiles stealing another kiss.

"Ana slap me." Claire asks.

"What?"

"Slap me."

"No."

"Slap me. You'll want to in a minute."

"No." I refuse again.

"Fine, I did warn you."

"What?"

"Fuck me, I would. It should be illegal for someone to be that fuckable." She says staring in the direction Christian walked off in.

"And I sleep next to him every night." I sigh happily making the girls laugh.

"Fuck! I need to go, pick the kids up." Claire says hugging me tight.

"Thank you for coming over." I say hugging her back.

"Anytime." She says before hugging Kate.

"Your my ride!" Joy shouts before getting up, another round of hugs and it's just Kate left. I fall into the sofa next to her.

"You've got two great friends there, kid." She says.

"And another by my side." I smile.

"Have you spoken to your parents?"

"Not yet." I reply

"Want me to stay longer?" She offers.

"No, I'm going to see if Christian wants to ..." I trail off with a blush.

"Want to see if your hottie wants to fuck your sadness away?" She laughs.

"Yeah." I reply laughing.

"Is sir particularly busy?" I ask standing in the doorway of Christians office wearing just his shirt.

"I'm all yours." He replies sitting back in his desk chair.

"Playroom?" I tentatively ask.

"Ana, no."

"Can we play in our bedroom then?" I ask.

"That we can." He replies ridding himself of his waist coat, I hear him shredding his clothes from behind me as I walk to our bedroom.

"There is something I've wanted to try." He says from behind me, I turn to face him then stop. He's naked. Completely naked. Hard. I don't know what comes over me as I drop to my knees before him.

"Ana." He groans as I take him into my mouth, I ferociously suck, swallow and nibble on his erection. His moans spurring me on. I keep my hands on his hips holding him right where I want him, pushing him back when he tries to thrust. Within moments I'm drinking his seed, my hands wander up his body using the sides of his torso to steady myself as I stand to my feet.

"Is that what you wanted to try?" I sweetly ask grinning.

"No, it's not." He replies.

"I love tasting you." I shrug.

"Wait for me in bed, naked." He commands smirking.

"Yes sir."

 **Pintrest board name: RED FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **Thank you all for your continued support!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **I had planned to begin a new storyline in this chapter but changed my mind, it was something I had been through recently but couldn't bring myself to write about it.**

 **Song mentioned is: Feeling This - Blink 182**

 **Thank you all so much for your support!**

 **Wednesday 15th June**

I sigh watching Christian leave looking absolutely delicious in a check navy blue suit which is tailored to perfection, crisp white shirt, a grey check tie paired with shined black leather shoes he looks delicious.

Now standing looking at the Seattle skyline bathed in the morning sun I feel closed in, which is absurd given how gigantic this penthouse is. I need to get out.

Shrugging on a baby pink leather jacket over my dark grey turtleneck sweater with light grey skinny jeans. I decide I need a walk, hiding here forever isn't an option. There is not any danger outside. To avoid a fight with Christian I'll have to take Luke, but I don't mind that.

"Luke, I'm going to go for a walk. I'm assuming you need to follow me." I announce standing in the doorway of the security office.

"Yes, ma'am." He nods putting his blazer on.

"Can you please call me Ana?" I ask pouting

"Mr Grey.." He begins as I roll my eyes.

"I know likes his professionalism." I moan sounding like a sullen teenager but still dropping the issue.

"Where are we going?" He asks skirting around the name issue.

"No where in particular, I'm going to put my headphones in listen to some music and see where I walk." I shrug pulling my headphones out of my purse frowning at the tangled mess that was my headphones. How does this happen?

With Coldplay in my ears my mind drifts back to my conversation with my mom last night, she called just as I came down from a mind blowing orgasm courtesy of Christian.

" _Ana! Are you okay?" She asks_

" _I'm okay, now."_

" _Now? What happened." I take a deep breath._

" _My boss, Jack Hyde, attacked me." I sniffle trying to stop the onset of tears. Christian's arms wrap around me._

" _Ana, talk to me honey." Mom coaxes, my tears fall._

" _We were supposed to go to an expo in New York and it made me uncomfortable so Christian cancelled it."_

" _How did Christian cancel it?" Mom asks confused._

" _He owns the company I work for." I mumble making her snort. "I got the job, then he bought the company." I clarify._

" _Good, you've worked hard all your life you deserve that career on your own merit." She firmly replies._

" _I know mom, I also know he's a control freak. But he's my control freak and I love him." Christian's arms tighten around me as he rests his head on my shoulder lovingly._

" _Stop stalling, Ana." Mom says._

" _Hyde got me in his office, then started calling me a cock tease, and how he had plans for us in New York. I was backed against the door, he grabbed me by the throat, he ripped my blouse." The tears fall down my face as I shake in Christian's arms._

" _It's okay, baby." Christian whispers._

" _Take it slow." Mom coaxes._

" _I got him to keep talking, then hit him in the balls. Sawyer, the bodyguard Christian assigned to me, managed to break the window and help me to get out." I finish._

" _Baby, is there anything you need? What can I do? Do you want me to fly over?" She fusses._

" _No, mama I'm okay. Christian is amazing, so are my friends." I smile._

" _Good. I know you're an adult and you have your own life, and I love hearing you shine but when something bad happens all I want is to bring you over here hold you and never let you go." She sniffles._

" _I know, mama. But I'm okay." I smile leaning into Christian's chest._

" _Okay, honey. Whatever you need I'm here."_

" _Do you want to talk to Ray for me?" I ask hopeful._

" _You're on your own, kid." She snarks knowing Rays protective tendencies over me._

" _Thanks. Love you mama."_

" _I love you to Ana, if you need anything let me know." She says before we disconnect. Now just Ray to tackle._

My wandering has taken me to an independent looking jewellery store, I wander in thinking of what to buy the man who has everything for his birthday. Then I see it, a perfect gift for him right in my budget. With Luke following behind me I leave the store bag in hand a grin on my face. Next up is a venture into a fishing shop, I recognise some of the items but wonder what items Christian has or hasn't got and decide against buying him more for his birthday. I shake my head remembering my dads reaction to finding out what happened with Hyde.

" _Son of a bitch. Now you know why I taught you to defend yourself, one in six women in the US will be the victim of an attempted rape. Every woman and man should know how to protect themselves and keep cool in the face of danger. I'm proud of you, Annie. Do you want me to drive down?"_

" _No, dad I'm okay." I assure_

" _Christian's taking good care of you then? I'm glad you waited for a decent one. You let me know if you need anything."_

 **xoxox**

"Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)

I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)

Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)" I sing dancing around the kitchen whisking my red velvet cake batter

"Fuck it it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)

I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)" I sing recognising a voice behind me, it's Christian smirking sitting at the breakfast bar reminiscent of my first night here. He's changed after work, and from the looks of his hair had a shower.

"How long have you been home?" I ask continuing to fold the flour and cocoa powder into the mixing bowl under my arm.

"Twenty minutes, I needed to wash today off." He answers.

"What happened?" I ask

"You don't need to worry." He shrugs

"What happened to partners? Your problems are my problems Christian."

"Just idiots who can't do their fucking jobs, and then try to fucking cover their mistakes failing making their idiocies ten times fucking worse." He rants.

"Go on." I push spooning the mixture into cupcake cases.

"This idiot fucked up his accounts..." he begins.

"Accounting is not my forte, feel free to dumb it down." He shares in my laugh.

"He basically messed up and instead of coming clean so it could be fixed, he tried to cover his ass but in the process made it look to his superiors like he was syphoning money out of the company. If he had come clean about his mistake yes he would have been in trouble but he wouldn't have been fired, like he was today." He sighs fiddling with his bottle of water.

"What's the part that's pissing you off the most?" I ask placing the cupcakes in the oven turning my full attention to Christian.

"If he had admitted to his mistake he wouldn't be fired, he has kids and another baby on the way. But we had no other options than to fire him given the situation. Having to fire people is part of being the boss, it just sucks." He moans.

"How about, you email him letting him know why you had to fire him. Without swearing. And tell him you are sympathetic to his situation, then offer a glowing letter of recommendation when he applies for a new job somewhere else. That way he knows that he fucked up, but he won't make that mistake again. You'll also clear your conscience." I offer.

"That is a good idea." I move round to stand at his side, he moves so I'm stood between his legs, his lips are crashing onto mine his arms around my waist.

"How long will the cakes be?" He asks before attacking my neck.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Enough time then."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Pintrest search: Red FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **Thursday 16th June**

"I have missed this lasagna so much!" Kate groans taking another bite, I remember all the nights we spent munching on lasagna curled up in one of our beds wearing our matching mermaid blankets binge watching something. We have to do that soon, I love living with Christian but I miss those moments with Kate.

"There's another one in the oven, once it's out I'll slice it then when it's cooled you can take it home and freeze it." I reply grinning.

"You're a goddess." She groans taking another bite careful not to drop any on her baby pink dress.

"Next time make enough for me as well!" Mia interjects before shovelling another bite in.

"Mia Grey, remember your table manners." Grace scolds before her voice softening to me. "Although this is the best lasagna I've ever had, did you make the garlic bread as well Ana?"

"I bought the baguette fresh from the bakers this morning and just put some crushed garlic and herbs on before baking it." I shrug. I look around the table, everyone here is my family and I love them all.

Kate, Elliot, Mia, Grace and Carrick are here for dinner to check up on me. I hate that I find it annoying, what happened with Hyde was horrible there's no denying that, and part of me is terrified to go back to work just to be in the same place again, however I'm dealing with everything well I think. Christian seems happy with them being here although I feel that has less to do with Hyde and more with him wanting to make up for not spending as much time with his family than he should have while he was under Elena's thrall.

"Did you make your special red velvet cupcakes for dessert?" Kate asks breaking my train of thought.

"I made some yesterday." I reply making Kate grin. "They're all gone. Christian ate five." I laugh.

"Seven actually." Christian interrupts.

"So what is for dessert?" Elliot wonders.

"Raspberry trifle." I say proudly, it looks beautiful.

"It's not got minced beef in, has it?" Mia asks a cheeky smile lighting up her face bringing a laugh to everyone apart from Grace and Carrick who both look perplexed.

"An episode of friends." Mia quickly explains.

Dinner passes by quickly until we're sat in the great room again with dessert and coffee, tea in my case. We're all thinking of the elephant in the room and only partially listening to Grace telling us about a newly qualified nurse who couldn't remember the presidents name when a patient with a head injury could.

"I know we don't want to hear about it, but she's temporarily closed Esclava." Grace mentions hesitatingly.

"How do you know?"

"I suggested that a few of my friends not go there after Saturday, everyone knew she left the gala early with a broken nose. Then I got a text earlier from Mary, who spoke to Elena yesterday and Elena said that she's going on holiday for a few weeks then is putting the salon through a complete refurbishment."

"What happened to her nose?" Mia asks

"I broke it." I reply proudly.

"How did I not know this?"

"I thought we said on Sunday." I shrug.

"The bitch deserved it." Carrick interjects before we all end up on a tangent.

"Did Elena go to the police?" Kate asks

"I doubt it, even if she did it's a case of he said she said and all witnesses are on Ana's side and would lie for her. Also, Elena would have to explain what happened leading up to her nose being broken which would open a can of worms no one wants opening." Carrick replies. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It was a brutal break I heard from Andy, who was working on Saturday when she came in dressed to the nines covered in blood, and he mentioned that it needed to be broken again so it would set in the right place and that she may always have a problem with her nose that even the best plastic surgeon would find it difficult to sort without the high possibility of making it worse." Grace says openly grinning, I'm awarded with a high five from Elliot and a kiss on the cheek from Christian.

"That's my girl." He whispers into my ear.

"Do you still own part of Esclava?" Elliot asks Christian.

"No, I sold my shares to the bank." Christian says, he didn't tell me that I frown. "I sold them Monday morning." He explains.

"I hope when it reopens they actually do refurbish everything properly especially their bitchy staff." Mia huffs.

"What are you on about?" Elliot asks.

"Esclava is one of the most expensive salons in Seattle and the surrounding areas, yet they use cheap products that aren't good quality. It makes sense to use cheaper equipment if it works well but it doesn't. Their shampoos for example are dollar store and make your hair feel dry and stringy, the same with the nail polishes the technicians have to put way too many coats for the colour to be as vivid as it is supposed to be. And the staff are bitchy, when I went their on Saturday morning to get ready for the gala the girl who was working on my nails groaned when a customer came through the door and said she hated that customer because she was annoying." Mia rants.

"You love doing nails, and hair, and you have all these ideas for a business. Why don't you set up your own salon? I can help you out if you want. I think you would be great at it." Christian offers.

"You are wonderful sweetie." Grace says.

"You said you didn't want to be a chef, but want to keep cooking as a hobby." Carrick reminds.

"No thanks Christian, I'm not mature enough to run a business yet. I got my qualifications before I went to Paris as a beauty therapist and as a hairdresser I'm sending out resumes for other salons. I want to get a job myself on my own merit, get some confidence in my abilities and enjoy myself before I think about running my own business." Mia replies, I'm in awe of her.

"I'm so proud of you, Mimi. When you decide you're ready we'll talk." Christian promises.

Conversation flows from there to Kate and Elliot's vacation, Carrick's new intern until Christian brings up Hyde.

"Do you guys remember anything about the family I lived with before you officially adopted me?" He asks.

"They were called the Colliers, there was other kids who lived there with you. That's all I can think off the top of my head, Christian. Why?" Carrick asks Christian takes a sip of his coffee before looking to me.

"When Hyde had me in is office, he spoke about how it should have been him you chose, not Christian, and that I and everything Christian has should be his." I remember shuddering slightly.

"We already decided to adopt Christian before he went to the Colliers, the night Grace first saw you, Christian she knew you were her son. I met you the next day and knew the same, when Elliot couldn't stop talking about how awesome his new little brother was and how when he's better they'll be best friends you were ours." Carrick reminisces with a smile and a small tear rolling down his face. The beautiful moment is broken when Elliot starts laughing.

"What?" Kate growls annoyed he broke a such a tender moment.

"That moron Hyde. He has spent his life angry because he wasn't adopted, which is horrible and I have vague memories thinking that no family would want me but rather than using his pain to create something great like Christian did, he's turned himself into a bitter prick who now is going to jail." He laughs. I take Christian's hand, he could have become a bitter prick as Elliot put it. He was for a while.

"If it wasn't for Ana." Carrick smiles.

"If it wasn't for everyone in this room." Christian corrects kissing my cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Pintrest Search: Red FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **Friday, 17th June**

 **Thank you all for enjoying, I hope you continue to with this chapter & beyond! I love reading all of your reviews & I'm so thankful. **

I wake up to sweet kisses along the side of my face, opening my eyes I see Christian sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go in early, I have a breakfast meeting." He grumbles, we've gotten into a routine of having breakfast together before he goes to work and I stay home. I'm trying to enjoy the downtime before I go back to work next week.

"What's the time?" I sleepily ask.

"Half six." He replies with a frown.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, we'll have a lie in then a long hot shower together." I suggest rubbing my hand along his thigh.

"I have to leave in five minutes." He groans.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"When we get back tonight, playroom." He groans.

"If you're lucky. What's happening tonight?" I ask.

"I was going to surprise you by taking you out on the Grace, but it's going to storm so we'll just go out for dinner." He pouts.

"It's almost like we live in Seattle where it rains a lot." I snark.

"Very funny."

"I know. I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, will you be ready to go when I get back?"

"What time will that be?"

"Seven."

"Okay. I have twelve hours without seeing you and I want to spent at least another one hour of those asleep pretending you're right here with me." I moan snuggling further into the duvet, Christian smiles before kissing my cheek one last time.

"Laters baby." He whispers.

"Laters baby." I whisper back feeling a soft kiss to the top of my head, I fall back to sleep listening to his footsteps out of our bedroom, down the hall, away from me.

When I wake again it's seven thirty, I throw on a pair of workout leggings with matching sports bra, hoodie and a pair of Nikes. After a delicious smoothie courtesy of Gail I go to the gym downstairs with Sawyer. I've always worked out in some way, the last few days I've really enjoyed being in the gym. And practicing will help me give Christian his birthday present which is being delivered later today, yesterday I blushed my way through telling Sawyer to help me for it to be installed without Christian knowing. I have a more substantial breakfast after my workout then change into a separate set of workout gear to install and test Christian's new birthday present.

Finally it's done! Christian is in for the shock of a lifetime with this birthday present I grin giving it a test run making sure everything is secure. It's perfect! Better than what I practiced with when I began. I'm interrupted halfway through practicing by my phone pinging signalling an email, I roll my eyes until I realise it could be Christian.

Dear Colleagues,

There have been rumours lately about our company being taken over, and I would like to confirm those rumours. I will be staying on with the company in my usual capacity however, now we will be under the umbrella of new owners. With staff being out of the office this week it has given our management time to have more in depth meetings with our new owners about the future of SIP in a more immediate manner. We will be moving to a new building next week, if all goes to plan we will be in our new home Thursday. When you arrive at our normal/old building Monday morning please go on with your duties as normal, management and the new owners will be speaking to everyone individually about their future with SIP. Another major change will be the name of our company, the new owners have changed our name to reflect our new name we will be:

Grey Publishing.

Our new company owner is Grey Enterprise Holdings ran by Seattle's own Christian Grey, I have been in talks with Mr Grey for weeks and he is eager to work his magic in bringing Grey Publishing to its former glory while also bringing us further into the Twenty first century. I would like to take this opportunity to reassure you all that we are going through employee records and apart from a few minor issues we have no severe problems with any current employees of SIP.

I hope you have enjoyed your time off,

Gerry Roach,

CEO of Grey Publishing, Subsidiary of GEH.

What the fuck? Why didn't Christian tell me about this? We've spent so much time this week talking, learning everything possible about each other did he not think to talk to me about this?

 _Were you not the one who wanted to be an independent woman, not to be given special privileges because your boyfriend is buying the company? If you want the good, the bad comes with it._ My conscience berates me. When you add in everything that has happened this week I can't be angry with him. I decide to continue setting up his birthday present wondering if I can keep him up until midnight to indulge. My phone pings again this time with a text from Christian.

 _Did you get the email from Roach?_

 _Yes._

 _And?_

 _And, what?_

 _Anastasia, are you mad at me?_

 _No. Why would I be mad? I mean, I was at first._

 _But not anymore?_

 _No._

 _Why?_

 _I was the one who wanted to not blur the lines._

 _So we're okay?_

 _Yes, we're okay. Wait, do I still have a job?_

 _Yes._

 _I'll find out Monday? ;)_

 _Yes. I love you, Anastasia._

 _I love you too, Christian. See you at seven._

"Gail, do we have everything needed to make a chocolate cake?" I ask thankful Christian told me about his favourite cake flavour the other day.

"We need double cream, chocolate and cocoa powder. Would you like me to go and get some?" She kindly replies.

"It's okay, I can do it I need to pick up a card and some wrapping paper for tomorrow." I grin texting myself my list. I want to make his birthday as wonderful as I can, he makes me feel loved in a way I have never felt before, as though we were the in the truest of love straight from the greatest love story ever told.

I spend extra time primping myself ready for tonight, I have a natural clear glitter mani pedi, my legs are shaved, my entire body is exfoliated, moisturised and my face has a light covering of makeup, I put my hair up in a classy bun with a couple of curls at the side. I can't recognise the beauty in the mirror as I inspect myself dressed in a red lacy bra with matching high waisted panties. I look up to see the reflection of my real life Adonis in the reflection. Christian has stripped on his way into the wardrobe and is wearing nothing but his boxers. He comes up behind me wrapping his hands around my waist pulling my back into his chest.

"Do we have to go for dinner?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes." I groan as he licks my neck before coughing.

"What the fuck?" He spits.

"I've already put my perfume on my neck." I say before descending into uncontrollable laughter.

 **Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Pintrest search: Red FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **Song: Not Afraid Anymore - Halsey from the Fifty Shades Darker Soundtrack**

 **At last count 105,239 people have read this story and I cannot thank you enough for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

I moan tasting the first mouthful of my starter, I chose the same as Christian, Lobster Bisque with poached lobster and brandy butter. I'm not the biggest fish fan but it is absolutely delicious! It's creamy without being too heavy and the flavours match perfectly.

"If you don't stop moaning like that I will take you on this table right here, right now I don't care how many people are in this room." He growls leaning over the table.

"It's your birthday tomorrow, I'm sure there's a table at home you can take me on." I grin biting my lip.

"You're playing with fire, Anastasia." He continues licking his lips.

"Tell me about what's happening with SIP." I say changing the subject, praying I don't spill my soup. Bisque. Whatever it's called.

"It's worked out well, I've sold the old SIP building to Elliot for Grey Construction to use as a base, this means that they can have a headquarters away from whichever site they're on or Elliot's home office. He wants to branch out further along the coast so having a proper headquarters works well. They can also now expand into having their own architects who work solely for them. Elliot's really excited." He explains getting a glint in his eyes, I love how passionate he is about his work.

"How has SIP fit into your building though?" I ask intrigued.

"We have had a floor free for a few months because one of our acquisitions flourished so much that they needed their own building, but none of the departments needed expanding at the time."

"Are you ready for your second course?" Our waiter asks.

"Yes, thank you." I reply smiling at the young woman who although made googly eyes at Christian when we came in has been nothing but courteous since. I like her.

"I'll be back in a minute." I say giving Christian a kiss on the cheek as I leave. I catch his reflection as I walk away in one of the windows, he's shamelessly staring at my ass.

"Are you with Si...Mr Grey?" A brunette woman, wearing a navy blue lace cocktail dress, asks me as I fix my hair in one of the many mirrors in the luxurious bathroom.

"Yes." I nervously reply, was she a sub?

"He seems happy with you." She states.

"I hope he is." I reply trying not to seem as nervous as I feel.

"Keep doing what you're doing, he's a good man who deserves a wonderful woman who can make him truly happy." She sweetly smiles before exiting the bathroom leaving me stunned. I shake my head going back into one of the stalls, this will distract him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress, Anastasia?" He whispers as I reach our table, my dress is between red and burgundy, chiffon with a halter neck line and a slit up the right leg showing off my silver peep toe pumps.

"Many times." I grin taking my seat, holding my fist across the table waiting for his hand which meets me in the middle, he takes the fabric his eyes darkening as he realises he's holding my thong.

"You, darling are going to be the death of me." He drawled.

"Darling?" I remark.

"I call you that in my head." He confesses looking down.

"I like it." Our discussion is halted by our mains being delivered. Pan seared duck breast for Christian, rosemary and garlic crusted lamb cutlets for me. We have thick cut fries, dauphinois potatoes, roasted field mushrooms, cauliflower cheese gratin and creamed spinach to share.

"You worry about me not eating enough, Grey. Watch me." I challenge, with the amount of exercise I've done today I could probably eat all of this myself. My mouth is watering. I briefly wonder about all the garlic, but he'll be eating a lot of it as well.

"That's my girl!" He toasts our wine glasses clinking.

"I bored Luke to death in the salon, I think if I had a female CPO for that kind of stuff." I suggest frowning.

"Why, it's his job to look after you?" He retorts.

"I know, however he looked so out of place it brought more attention to us. I had three people asking me if I was famous, I was able to laugh it off but it worried him. I think he's going to talk to Taylor, he didn't tell me but I think it's more of a risk. And as much as I'd like to stamp my feet and shout how I'm an adult who can take care of herself you're not going to agree so meet you halfway."

"You're right. Taylor did say there's something he'd like to talk to me about tomorrow."

"Thank you, I do like Luke." I realise that's the wrong thing to say when his brow furrows and his mouth turns to a hard line. "He doesn't make me uncomfortable, he's courteous and kind without being annoying and I can talk to him. There's nothing more than that. Although in the interest of full disclosure he is hot."

"Full disclosure?" He growls, this time not in a sexual manner.

"Yes. I love you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. That does not mean that I stop noticing other people, I also noticed that one of your subs is here." I purse my lips enjoying his deer in headlights look.

"Which one?"

"We didn't exchange names."

"How do you know then?"

"Brunette, told me to keep you happy, nearly referred to you as sir before calling you Mr Grey." I respond pursing my lips at my case closing argument.

"Oh."

"She hasn't spoken to me, or even caught my attention and didn't bother you so let's forget her. As for the CPO issue, you're right." He acknowledges.

"I love it when you say that I'm right." I smirk.

"I love it when you say something else." He flirts.

"Desert?" Our waitress offers.

"I'll have the chocolate cake."

"You're having chocolate cake tomorrow." I interrupt.

"I am?" He grins

"Yes, it's your birthday tomorrow I'm going to make you one."

"Oh. I'll have the tarte au citron then." He decides.

"I'll have the creme brûlée."

"You're making me chocolate cake for my birthday." He states his eyes glistening after our waitress has left.

"Yes. And I've got you presents." I hope he likes them.

"Really?"

"If you're good, you can have one of them tonight." I offer.

"I'll do my best." He moans.

 **xoxox**

"Would you like to go out to the balcony?" Christian offers as we get home, I'd slept through the short ride home and had stumbled into the elevator.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll change into something more comfortable." I kiss his cheek.

"You're going to kill me." Christian groans seeing me come back from our bedroom wearing a black silk chemise. Thankfully my "outfit" for later fits perfectly underneath.

"What a way to go, Mr Grey." I whisper grabbing him by the tie and kissing him.

The balcony has a elegant sofa that is also soft, I sink into the cushions completely enthralled in the wonderful views of Seattle. With the deep black sky as it's canvas the modern lights brighten the natural beauty allowing an enchanting view of Mt Rainer.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Christian asks from his place next to me, we have our feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll stick to my tea." I shrug snuggling into his side. He kisses me feverishly, I move on top of him. We slowly make love under the stars.

"I love you, darling." Christian whispers into my ear, we've put our clothes back on as it was too cold not to even with the fluffy blanket.

"I love you too. I always thought my expectations of love were too high after falling for so many romance novels, then I met you. You're my Fifty, I love every fucked up shade of you because for every part of you that's fucked up there's three that isn't." I implore.

"You are my life, Anastasia." He replies kissing my cheek. We stay holding each other watching the sky before Christian's phone pings, he sends a quick message before moving to sit at the edge of the seat. I don't think about it anymore, because suddenly the sky is filled with bright colours the space needle is alight with pink sparks. Fireworks fill the sky, then they begin to spell something.

 **Darling Will You Marry Me**

"Wow." I whisper someone is going to have a wonderful night, I look behind me to find Christian before I look down and see him on one knee holding a recognisable Tiffany box inside is a platinum band embedded with round diamonds complementing the large princess cut perfect diamond in the middle.

"Anastasia, you make every one of my days brighter. You've made me feel as though I deserve happiness and love. I want to spend the rest of our lives loving you. Marry me. Please?"

"Yes." He carefully takes the ring out of it's soft cushion, then gently places it on my finger. Standing up he cradles my face between his soft hands kissing my lips tenderly.

"You're the only one Christian, you're it for me. You're mine. I'm yours." I whisper breaking the kiss. "Come on." I whisper taking his hand.

"Why are we going to the playroom?" Christian asks.

"That's where your present is." I reply grinning.

"Holy fuck." He whispers seeing the strippers pole in the room, I lead him to the couch. He slowly sits down. I put the music on after taking my top layer off leaving me in a lace black balconette bra with matching panties. The music starts slowly, and I begin my routine slowly.

 **I am not afraid anymore**

 **Standing in the eye of the storm**

 **Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth**

 **I am not afraid anymore**

 **I want what you got in store**

 **I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **I am not ashamed anymore**

 **I want something so impure**

 **You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor**

 **Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin**

 **Begging you to take me**

 **Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she play to win, heaven gonna hate me**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

 **Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin**

 **Begging you to take me**

 **Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, bet you play to win, heaven gonna hate me**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

The music stops and my routine ends with me upside down on the pole, my knees crossed and bent with my hands holding me steady.

"Anastasia." Christian groans. I slowly move off of the pole to see Christian still on the soft red leather couch now with his pants and boxers around his ankles stroking his erection. I kneel before my future husband our eyes locking and take his erection in my mouth.

"Anastasia." He groans, his hands in my hair pushing me down onto him, I slide my hands up his muscular thighs massaging them as I go, and push his hips down into the couch. I take him all the way into my mouth again sucking, licking, biting. His breathing is laboured, he's groaning.

"I... I'm going to come." He growls before roaring I have never heard a sound like it primal is the only adjective I can think of. I drink all of his come, he still roars catching his breath between but continues like I do swallowing all of his come the salty tang taste making me moan around him.

"Anastasia." He whispers, his voice tender. I look up at him smiling.

"I love you Christian." I whisper crawling up his body kissing the scars on his chest as I go.

"Bath darling?" He offers.

"Yes please."

Stepping in the steamy bathroom, there are candles everywhere and the tub is filled with red rose petals. Sitting on my fiancé's lap in this romantic wonderland I feel at peace, comfortable and loved in a way I have only read about in the most romantic of books.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

 **This turned up in my head while trying to write Christian's birthday festivities. Enjoy!**

 **Christian's POV**

"You're the only one Christian, you're it for me. You're mine. I'm yours." My darling softly says. My heart feels as though it's about to burst out of my chest. SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YES. Wait, did she just speak again? She puts her right hand in mine, I rub her fingers following eagerly behind her like a puppy. Where are we going? The playroom. My dick twitches, all I want is to be inside my future wife.

"Why are we going to the playroom?" I ask thankful she can't see my pout, I don't want to fuck I want to love her.

"That's where your present is." She replies looking back at me with a cheeky grin. My present? Will she submit to me? My dick is getting harder, I'll make love to her all night. Now we can fuck. Maybe she'll let me spank her with the ben wa balls.

"Holy fuck." I whisper seeing the pole, is she going to dance for me? There's no one else here. Thank fuck. She leads me to the couch where I gingerly sit down. I love her, but I don't want her to hurt herself. Holy shit she's stripping for me. Fuck. That lace. I want to rip it off of her. Then I hear the music reminiscent of metal clinking. I'm hypnotised watching her, then the lyrics begin.

 **I am not afraid anymore**

 **Standing in the eye of the storm**

 **Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet warmth**

 **I am not afraid anymore**

 **I want what you got in store**

 **I'm ready to feed now, get in your seat now**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **No no no**

 **I am not ashamed anymore**

 **I want something so impure**

 **You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor**

 **Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin**

 **Begging you to take me**

 **Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, but she play to win, heaven gonna hate me**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

 **Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin**

 **Begging you to take me**

 **Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, bet you play to win, heaven gonna hate me**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **And push me like you never**

 **And touch me like you never**

 **'Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore**

 **No no no**

It's not until the silence deafens the room and my world stops as she's upside down on the pole completely still that I notice I'm naked from the waist down and stroking myself.

"Anastasia." Is all I can manage to say. I've never been shocked like this in all my life. I've never been more aroused in my life. She is a sexual goddess. She owned that pole like she was its master. Our eyes lock as her feet touch the floor bringing her closer to me one step at a time. I'm hers. She reaches me, I moan her name it's the call of the owned man. I want to worship her body, before I get to she begins to massage my thighs pushing me further into the couch.

Holy fuck. She gets better every time she takes me into her glorious mouth. She owns me. I am hers. I would kneel before her, my head bowed awaiting orders from my mistress. My vision blurs as my orgasm begins.

"I... I'm going to come." I warn her before emptying into her mouth she drinks all of me down, my darling, my future wife, my maybe mistress.

"Anastasia." I say softly.

"I love you Christian." She whispers kissing my scars, healing me. No longer do I associate my chest being touched with pain.

"Bath darling?" I ask, it's my turn to worship her.

"Yes please."

We quickly make our way to our bedroom hand in hand, I leave Anastasia sat on the bed so I can run our bath. Gail had everything ready I just had to light the candles, run the bath and put the petals in.

"This is perfect." Anastasia moans stepping into the warm water.

"Even more perfect." I reply pulling her so she sits on my lap her back to my front, I massage her succulent breasts kissing her neck.

"Christian, I need you." She groans rubbing against my erection, she lifts her self up as I position myself at her entrance before she slams down making us both groan.

"Where did you learn to pole dance?" I ask holding my future wife shivering slightly as the bath water cools.

"My mom got a voucher for lessons from one of her friends as a present for her bachelorette

party when she married Bob, she absolutely loves it and taught me. It gave us something in common to focus on and bond over. I love it." She explains

"So, no one but your mother has seen you dance?" I ask the tension leaving my shoulders, she freezes bringing it back.

"Mom, you, Kate and a few others once." She hesitates.

"Anastasia."

"I may have lied when I said I hadn't been drunk before, my birthday last year I got absolutely wasted with my mom and Kate, we stumbled into a strip club long story short I ended up on the pole. Mom has it on video." She laughs.

"How many people were there?" I ask trying to control my anger, what was she wearing? How many people saw her?

"About five customers."

"What were you wearing?" I ask trying to keep my voice even.

"Leggings, tshirt and chucks." She laughs. "No, I didn't have the chucks on. They wouldn't allow sneakers on the stage."

"Okay." I can not ruin this moment, I need to make her laugh. "We get engaged and suddenly I find out your wild past." I laugh kissing her neck.

"Take me to our bed my future husband, and love me all night long." She turns kissing my face.

"As my future wife commands."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

 **Thank you all for your support, it means the world!**

 **Pintrest board name: RED FanFic By 27Elliee**

 **Saturday 18th June**

"Future husband, is this disastrously inappropriate?" I ask from our closet looking at myself in the full size mirror.

"I doubt anything you wear could be disastrously inappropriate, Anastasia." He rebuffs from the bathroom.

"Just come in here." I demand frowning, I did not pick this dress it's green lace with strands holding it together in the back, it's so short it almost shows my ass and it definitely shows part of my breasts at the side where there isn't much material. It's not something I would have chosen for myself, however I feel beautiful in it, I look in the mirror and feel confident and sexy. I never felt like that before Christian.

"Holy fuck." He glares at the dress, what there is of it anyway.

"Is this too..."

"I don't want you wearing that. Anywhere." He glares.

"How about we go out just the two of us one night, and I'll wear this. But I'll put something different on for tonight?" I suggest.

"Okay." He concedes.

"Now go away again, you'll like my alternate." I giggle tapping him on the ass.

"Fuck it, let's not go tonight." Christian growls staring me up and down, this dress is red, lace, short but it's up to my neck, with two layers of lace on the skirt and short sleeves. I love it.

"It's your birthday celebration." I implore, my hands on his chest playing with his tie. "How about we get those balls and you can spank me and fuck me halfway through the party, then we come back here and I'll give you a show." I tease.

"Yes ma'am." He mock salutes. "Haveyoueverthoughtaboutmesubbingforyou."

"What?" I frown

"Idlikeyoutobemydomforasessionintheplayroom." He blurts again.

"Christian please speak slower, all I understood was dom and playroom." I frown.

"I'd like to sub for you." He replies biting his lip.

"Maybe one day." I say kissing his cheek.

"Really?"

"One day. It's not something I've ever thought about doing but, if it'll make you happy I'll give it a go." I reply shrugging, before I realised he'd moved our bodies are pressed together in a searing kiss his hands ride up my dress.

"You're soaked." He mumbles against my neck.

"Go get those balls or we'll never make it to your parents." I demand pushing him away.

"Yes mistress." He cheekily replies, stopping in the bedroom to shake his head at all the balloons. His face had been a picture when he woke up this morning to see our bedroom covered in balloons of all shades of blue with silver ones spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'

We're seated together at the Greys dining table, at Christian's request he's not having a party just dinner with his family. Every time I move I feel the balls inside me.

"What did Ana get you for your birthday?" Mia asks Christian.

"A remote Charlie Tango that works on solar power and this." He says showing off his ring.

"What is it?" Elliot asks

"It's a ring, moron." Mia snarks.

"I can see that! What do the symbols mean." Elliot replies.

"The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and the heart represents love. It's a promise ring. We each have one." Christian proudly explains grabbing my hand as well so we can show off our rings perfectly sat on the middle finger of our right hands.

"It's beautiful." Carrick remarks.

"Maybe next year there will be rings your other hand." Elliot grins.

"Like this one?" I reply showing off my engagement ring.

"Ahh!" "Oh my God!" "It's beautiful" "wow" everyone screeches.

"My eardrums feel violated." I laugh resting my head on Christian's shoulder.

"Do you have anything planned yet?" Grace asks still grinning from ear to ear. Christian looks to me, I nod.

"Saturday ninth of July." He proudly answers.

"That gives us over a year!" Mia squeals. "We can go to all the fashion weeks this year... what?" She falters at Christian's head shaking.

"Mia, we're getting married in three weeks." I say smiling up at Christian.

"Oh my god you're pregnant!" Mia squeals again making Elliot choke on his wine.

"This is my third glass of wine Mia, I'm certainly not pregnant." I laugh.

"Christian how's best to fire someone?" Elliot says saving the day, the conversation flows to Elliot's problem with one of his guys whose quality of work and disregard of warnings has lead to the need to let them go.

"I took the balls out when I went to the bathroom." I whisper in his ear, he cocks his head to the side and slowly takes a bite of the chocolate cake I baked that we're eating for dessert.

"They were killing me. We'll play tonight when we get home." He nods kissing my cheek lovingly.

Later that evening Grace, Kate and Mia got the boys out of the dining room so we can talk all things wedding.

"You could have it here!"

"My mom will make you the most beautiful dress ever!"

"You have to have a sushi bar!"

"Bachelorette party in Vegas."

"I don't know about a turquoise theme, Mia."

"Seriously Ana, I know what will make a legendary wedding."

"I don't really like turquoise."

"Banana you've never cared about your wedding."

"No but..."

"Then why can't.."

"But..."

"I mean you didn't care about your birthday last year."

"SHUT UP! THIS is mine and Christians day yet you haven't let him be here while we talk and you won't listen to me. This is Christian's birthday party now is not the time. Me and Christian will have final say over EVERYTHING I am not turning up at my own wedding wondering what's going on because I let everyone walk all over me." I shout silencing Grace and Kate who have the decency to look sorry.

"I just think.." Mia tries to interject, I hold my hand up stopping her.

"Mia you're going to be my sister, Kate you are my sister, Grace you're going to be my mother in law so I say this with the best will in the world: but out. You guys' role in this is to be helpful and give suggestions, that's it. Before anything is decided Christian will have a say. Okay?" I finish.

"I'm sorry darling girl, I never expected Christian to get married and now it's happening and he's my first child to get married, I'm excited." Grace explains.

"I understand, but me and Christian have already talked about some ideas for the wedding. We would like to have it here, if possible Grace?"

"I would be honoured."

"What do you have planned?" Mia asks.

"The date, place, bridal party, colours, and a little about the food." I explain.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Steele!"

"Katie Cat, will you be my maid of honour?"

"YES."

"Mia, will you be a bridesmaid?"

"YES."

"What's with all the screaming, we're trying to get drunk not deaf." Elliot shouts from the door with Carrick and Christian stood behind him.

"Kate agreed to being maid of honour and Mia agreed to being a bridesmaid." Grace smiles, Christian pushes passed to sit next to me his arm around my waist, his head on my shoulder.

"Is anyone else going to be a bridesmaid?"

"I think if I ask anyone else it'll be a bit full and we don't want a big wedding." I explain.

"What colours do you want?" Grace asks as Elliot and Carrick sit with us, whisky glasses in hand.

"We're thinking white and silver..."

"That sounds boring." Mia interrupts.

"I'm not going into business with you if you're going to interrupt people all the time. You need to hear people out and not jump down their throats." Christian says.

"Sorry." Mia replies looking chastised.

"White and silver with accents of red."

"Where are the accents going to be?" Mia asks smiling.

"The bouquets will be red roses."

"That sounds beautiful! You could have silver gems in the bud of the flower." Mia suggests

"I like that!"

"You could have red napkins in the place settings." Kate suggests.

"Oh and a single white rose on the napkin." Grace adds.

"Would red bridesmaid dresses be too much?" Kate asks.

"You seem to want a simple and elegant theme so it would be too much." Mia says frowning in thought.

"I thought about the bridesmaids having white dresses so how about a red belt? Or red shoes." I suggest.

"Do we have to be here for this?" Elliot groans.

"You're my best man, so yes." Christian replies grinning.

"You want me to be your best man?"

"You're my best friend shit head of course I want you to be my best man."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **I'm so so so sorry!**

 **Wednesday 22nd June**

"She's engaged to Grey, that's the only way she got that job."

"I bet it's a sham relationship."

"She's so under qualified."

"I wonder who else's dick she sucked."

I have a spare five minutes to breathe, I look around my new office in wonder. New office. Yes, Gerry asked me to take over Jacks job on a temporary basis. Or if the other editors think I'm doing well it could become permanent. Christian is completely adamant he had nothing to do with my promotion, he was shocked himself. I naively hope that maybe my work will speak for itself and everyone being mean will shut up.

Happy thoughts, Ana. Christian, dream job, Christian, wedding, engagement party Friday, falling flat on my face in front of everyone, Christian catching me, engagement party, Ray and moms reactions to me being engaged.

" _I thought we had a bit longer before I lost you, but you've always marched to the beat of your own drum." Ray says gruffly._

" _I'm not going anywhere, we'll ever change there's just an extra person with us." I reply smiling._

" _I'm proud of you, baby girl. Have you spoken to Carla yet?"_

" _Nope, I'm going to call her next."_

" _I'll let you do that, love you."_

" _I love you too."_

I wince remembering moms high pitched screech, and that's why I called her after Ray. I wince again looking at the clock, this isn't going to go well for work if I keep daydreaming on the job.

 **Mia**

I tap my foot anxiously in the elevator up to Christians apartment, we're having dinner just us. Just the two of us. Alone. Brother and sister, not brother brother and sister. It's been so long since we've had one on one time like this, it's all because of Ana. She's made this change in him. There will never be a moment when I don't love her for giving me back my brother.

"Mia!" Christian greets, his arms open wide for a hello hug. He's wearing a pair of black sweat pants with a light blue tshirt and fluffy socks. Purple fluffy socks. I turn my head to the side looking at his feet.

"They're Ana's, I made fun of her for wearing them the other day so she made me wear a pair now I love them." He blushes.

"I love Ana." Is all I can reply my smile wider than ever before.

"Me too." He grins putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side leading me to the dining room where the table is set up for dinner.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks once again.

"When you started GEH were you one hundred percent certain you were ready? I know it's different circumstances, Christian but this is what I want right now. I'm a fully qualified beautician, and where I'm working now sucks. The guys working are losing their love of the job, and so am I. If I was able to open my own salon, I know it would be great. And I'll have you as my backer to stop me making huge mistakes."

"I'm not going to be able to hold your hand all the way through." He warns taking a mouthful of pasta.

"I know." I huff.

"Let's talk technicalities." He continues his master of the universe persona taking over.

"I had an idea for revenge on Elena. We buy Esclava." I smirk. "She has sent out rumours that she sold them off so she can go on a long holiday without worry for her staff." I say using a terrible impression of the bitches voice.

"Continue." Christian pushes his smirk matching mine.

"We know she can't afford to go on a long holiday, but we have her salons and make them better than she ever did. We hire back the talented staff who quit after not taking her shit, we get back the high class customers she ran away with her attitude. We take her dreams and do it better than she ever did."

"The best revenge is living well." Christian smirks clinking his wine glass to mine.

We continue with happier topics, like his impending nuptials.

When I'm in the elevator leaving, I smile the widest I ever have. I've never had to worry about Elliott, he's always been an open book, whereas Christian has been the complete opposite. Now though, I have just spent three hours with my brother talking openly and not once did he try to close himself off. The second I get home I'm going to write down everything we talked about so I never forget this day. And plan my outfit for Friday! I let out a girly squeal thinking of how wonderful Ana and Christians engagement party will be. Anas mom and step dad are planning it themselves as their wedding gift to them. With Christian being able to buy anything they need giving them a party, time for both sides of the family to meet and get to know each other before the big day while creating wonderful memories is such a beautiful idea.

 **Kate**

I still think of this as our apartment, even though it isn't really. She spent more time at Christians than she did here, and now she actually lives there. I guess I'm having a hard time accepting that she's moved on from me. I miss her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" She asks in that melodic voice.

"Train of thought." I try to deflect.

"Katy Cat I went to the bathroom and you were laughing your cute ass off, I come back and you look like you're about to cry. Tell me what's wrong." She pushes.

"I miss you. I'm so happy for you and Christian, but I know your life will revolve around him more than me. I thought we had more time together." I sigh.

"Ray said something very similar." She laughs before turning serious again. "I promise you, I won't just forget about you. You're my best friend, my first real friend, my sister, my ... so much. I love you and will never leave you behind. I know we dreamed of us coming to Seattle arm in arm and taking it by storm, and I have moments when I wish we lived together. But being with Christian just feels so right."

"I know, and you're completely perfect for each other. When I see you both together it makes me feel as though you were broken..."

"I was broken?" She interrupts.

"Let me finish."

"Okay, go on."

"I feel as though were broken without anyone realising it, and now with him you've been pieced back together."

"We are so comfortable together, last night I was on the toilet when Christian came in to brush his teeth. It wasn't until ten minutes later I realised he could have used another bathroom but neither of us cared. I never imagined I'd ever feel this comfortable with a man. He's my other half." She finishes dreamily.

"Please don't leave me behind." I whisper. She runs towards me hugging me around my waist with her head in my lap.

"I'll never leave you behind, I've said this. But I promise that I'll try my best to keep you as involved in my life as possible, and I know you will too." She implores, I slide onto the floor as we hold each other a rainstorm falling down both of our faces. We grin before looking to each other.

"Best friends forever."


	32. Chapter 32

**Saturday 10th July**

"We did it, Mrs Grey." Christian grins from his place next to me. We've just left the most amazing wedding reception ever. Ours. It was better than I ever imagined. He focuses on driving us to the airport where we're leaving for our magical honeymoon. I remember the most wonderful day of my life.

Walking down the isle to see my future husband looking mesmerising in his tuxedo standing underneath an archway of white and red roses. The hitches in our throats as we vowed ourselves to the other for infinity and beyond.

 _You cannot poses me for I belong to myself_

 _But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give_

 _You cannot command me, for I am a free person_

 _But I shall serve you in this ways you require_

 _And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand._

 _I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night_

 _And the eyes into which I smile in the morning_

 _I pledge to you the first bite from my meat_

 _And the first drink from my cup_

 _I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care_

 _And tell no strangers of our grievances_

 _This is my wedding vow to you_

 _This is a marriage of equals._

We finally found vows we both agree on after two screaming matches, several rounds of angry sex, one safe word and a stern talking to about making mountains out of molehills from Grace.

"What's funny?" Christian asks breaking my memories.

"Thinking about our vows." I reply with a smirk.

"Thank heavens for Grace." He grins.

"Part of me feels optimistic, the other is waiting for something disastrous." I remark.

"Explain." He shortly replies. I roll my eyes at his furrowed brow.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. I just meant, with Hyde and Elena out of the way I'm optimistic that we're starting our marriage with that in the past. However I'm worried that there's more ahead."

"There's always more ahead." He frowned.

"Thank you Mr Glass Half Empty." I snark.

"Your welcome Mrs Glass Half Empty." He made me laugh so hard I snorted, Ive never done that.

"I love you, Mr Grey."

"I love you, Mrs Grey."

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I have chapters planned and this apology is nearly as long as this "epilogue". My mojo is completely gone. I have chapters planned for all the wedding planning & trials they faced but, those ideas just haven't been forming into words. So here is a token epilogue, and I promise to do my best to get those chapters written out even though it will be a long while I think. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through this journey, and soon I hope to come back to you with all the unwritten words & make you all proud. Ellie xox **


End file.
